Puck's Shot at Love
by diehardgleek0313
Summary: Puck's found the girl of his dreams, Ana, and he'll do anything to keep her around, even if that means being with her, and only her. But once a player, always a player. Has Puck really changed his heartbreaking ways?
1. Prolouge

_**Disclaimer: HELL no I don't own Glee!**_

**Prologue**

This wasn't supposed to be happening, he was PUCK effin' ZILLA after all. Puck, the biggest pervert, badass and stud that McKinley High School has ever seen. Even his NICKNAME was bad ass. He was the kind of a guy to make you fall for him, give him what he wants, and then break your heart. Call him an asshole, a douche bag, whatever you want, but you couldn't deny it: he was the MAN. A LEGEND. No way he could be actually falling for this girl. No fucking way.

But it wasn't like Ana was the easiest girl to resist. With her chocolate brown, sensual eyes and her dark brown, luscious hair, she was the most beautiful girl that Puck had ever, and has ever seen. And yeah, although Puck would never admit it, he melted whenever he touched her light brown, creamy skin and when Ana smiled, it made his heart skip a beat.

She was the only girl that Puck didn't want to just have sex with, don't get me wrong, he would do her in a second if she wanted, but he wanted a relationship with her. A REAL relationship. Not that fake shit that you do just to get your rep up, but a genuine boyfriend-girlfriend type thing. He was a strong believer make-out know, talk later, but with Ana it was different. He couldn't help but smile whenever he saw her. His palms had never gotten sweaty and he NEVER got nervous when he talked to a girl, but with Ana, it did.

Holy shit, what the hell was he getting himself into? It's just HIGH SCHOOL, dude. It's not like this was real. He's going to leave this shithole and forget about all these losers in a few years anyways. He couldn't love her. He just couldn't. All he had to do was dump her ass and move on. But leaving this girl, to Puck, is much harder then it seems.


	2. How it All Began

_**This is a story I've been writing for a while, and I've finally gotten up the courage to post it. I already have the few next chapters written, but I need to know that someone likes them before I embarrass myself. Please Read and Review! When I get at least 3 good reviews, I'll post the next chapter but I'll gladly take bad reviews too. I hope you enjoy! Puck's POV**_

**How it all began**

The hot sun was beating down on Puck's bald head. As he wiped the sweat of his golden muscled body, he glanced over at the door. A girl, a hot girl, was sitting on the couch, in her yellow polka dotted bikini calmly reading _Seventeen_ magazine. It was weird, this was the Rivera house, the only person that he knew was living here was that old lady, Ms. Rivera. He put the blue pool net in the shed, walked on the cobble stone path and knocked on the glass door to the house.

"Hey, is Ms. Rivera still here?" He asked the chick sitting on the couch through the door.

"No, I think she just left. What did you need?" She spoke, not looking up from her magazine. As Puck continued to look at the girl, he noticed how damn hot she really was. Her light brown skin shined in the florescent lights. Her dark brown hair perfectly rested on her bronze shoulders. And her boobs, well, let's just say they looked like they came straight out of a Victoria's Secret magazine.

"Um, is it okay if I come inside?" Puck asked casually, pretending as if hadn't just been ogling her gorgeous body.

"Whatever," she breathed. Puck stepped inside onto the dark wood flooring, closing the glass door behind him.

"Damn, she's got a nice house." Puck noted. The girl looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, it's not too bad," she grinned, her perfect pearly white teeth glistening. "What did you say you wanted?" she asked, all of her attention now on Puck.

"Uh, she was just supposed to pay me for this month today." He said, still staring at the awesome house and the girl's glowing body.

"Oh yeah! She told me about that. She left the check on the island, let me just go get it." She said, disappearing into the stone archway that he assumed lead into the kitchen.

While she was gone, Puck was still gazing at the house. _That old hag's fuckin' LOADED, _he thought to himself. He'd seen the outside before, but he'd never gotten to go inside. He'd always thought that it was because Ms. Rivera didn't trust him fully.

"You're Noah, right?" The girl said, reappearing a few feet away from himself.

"How the hell did you know that?" Puck asked.

"The check," she awkwardly said, gesturing towards the piece of paper in her hand.

"Oh yeah," Puck said, his cheeks getting red. He turned away, even more embarrassed. What the fuck was wrong with him? He never gets embarrassed in front of girls. Never.

"Do you go to McKinley High School?" She asked, obviously pretty embarrassed too.

"Uh, yeah. Why? You go there?" he questioned.

"I'm just starting this year. My parents were pretty tired of dealing with me so they kicked me out and shipped me off to live with my grandma." She said, gazing at the door behind him.

"Kicked out, huh?" Puck jokingly asked. "You got to be a pretty big badass to do that." He commented, grinning.

The girl giggled and smiled too. "I wouldn't call myself a total badass, but I've done my fair share of stupid shit. I'm Ana, by the way." She told him, putting out her hand for Puck to shake.

He took her hand and said, "Puck. No one really calls me Noah."

"Puck," she grinned, "now THAT'S a badass nickname." They both laughed.

"Well, I'd better get going. I've got other pools to clean, shit to do." With that, he took the check from Ana's hand and started for the door.

"Wait!" she called. She walked up to him. "Are you coming back over?" she asked.

_Haha, Puckzilla's got game, _Puck thought to himself. "Maybe, maybe not." he said, clearly happy with himself.

Ana got a slightly confused look on her face. "Um, well, I guess I'll just see you then." Ana stuttered, turning back to the couch.

"See ya." Puck called, softly closing the plate-glass door behind him.


	3. Mixed Signals

_**Puck's POV**_

**Mixed Signals**

After that Saturday afternoon, Puck could not stop thinking about Ana. No matter what he did, how many girls he hooked up with, her gorgeous face kept popping back up into his mind.

What the fuck was wrong with him? Honestly! This kind of shit NEVER happens to Puckzilla! Even after that kind of a connection, the girl usually disappears immediately after not seeing her for a while. But DAMN. This chick just wouldn't go away!

His mind kept replaying the moments he shared with her at Ms. Rivera's house. Was it stupid for him to say, "_Maybe, maybe not_"? What if she had meant that she hoped that she didn't have to see him again? Maybe he was thinking about this all wrong. What if she didn't like him? What if she has a boyfriend (not that that had ever been a problem before, but what if she was one of those honest bitches?)

Woah, woah, woah. Easy there, Puck. You're getting WAY too ahead of yourself. Of COURSE she fell for all your tricks. Of COURSE she couldn't resisted your oiled-up muscled body. You're PUCK. No girl could ever resist you.

"Puck, PUCK!" a familiar voice shook him out of his thoughts.

Above him stood Finn, his best friend, shaking his shoulder. "Dude, what the hell is up with you today? You're totally out of it." Finn commented, carefully studying his face. "Dammit Puck!" Finn shouted, "We lost!" Finn sat back down on his chair and slapped Puck on the side of the head.

"Oh, sorry dude," Puck answered distractedly. "I just," Puck started, then retraced his steps. Could he really tell this to Finn? Telling your bro about obsessing over a girl you barely even knew sounded really sappy and dorky, and really… unmanly. What the fuck ever. He needed to tell this to someone, before he exploded. Wait, what did he just say? He needed to express his FEELINGS now? What had this girl done to him?

"PUCK!" Finn shouted again. "Stop it dude, you're really starting to freak me out," he added.

"Okay, Finn, before I tell you this, you have got to PROMISE me that you won't tell anyone." Puck warned.

"Not even Rachel?" Finn asked.

"Especially not Rachel. I know you love her and all, dude, but she has a huge mouth. Anybody else finding this out could totally ruin my rep."

"Fine." Finn agreed. The two men shook hands and Puck began to tell his story:

"So I'm cleaning that old hag, Ms. Rivera's, pool on Saturday and I saw this really hot girl." He said. "Like, unbelievably hot. Her boobs were, like, out to here," he showed Finn the length with his fingers.

"Damn," Finn commented.

"I know, right? So anyways, I go to the house to get my check, and she's like, not even looking at me. She's totally off in some other world. And when she finally looked at me, she looked straight at me. Not at my chest or arms or my amazing smile or any of the other usual places. It's like she actually wanted to hear what I had to say!" Puck explained. Finn got a perplexed look on his face.

"That's not even it! We started talking, and I starting hitting on her, subtly, ya know? Like looking up and down her body when she was talking and smiling every time she said something cute, and she was totally wasn't getting it! Not like she knew and she was just ignoring it 'cause I'm such a stud, but like she truly honestly didn't even notice." Puck continued.

"Well, maybe she was, just, like so used to guys staring at her that she came to ignore it." Finn offered.

"I don't know, man. But that's not even the weirdest part yet. The next thing was. I. Messed. Up." Puck exasperated.

"What?" Finn questioned.

"Yeah, like my cheeks got red and everything. I've NEVER had that happen to me in front of a girl before. Not once. I always know exactly what to say, how I'm gonna say it, and how she'll react. But this chick, man, it's like she threw me a screwball when I was expecting a curve. It totally got me off guard."

"Woah, man." Finn breathed. "I've never seen that happened to you before." Finn gazed at the TV set that they were playing on before.

"It's so weird! And then, when I got home, I kept THINKING about it. Like, second guessing all my signature Puck moves. And I was making out with this chick earlier today, and when I opened my eyes, I saw the girl! I was like, flipping out."

"I don't even know what to say, man. The only thing that I can think of is that, she's not like all of the other girls you've dated or hooked up with. Maybe you genuinely like her, like, like her like her."

Puck stared at the ground, shell-shocked. Could it be true? Could this be happening? Was Puck, actually FALLING for a girl?

"No way, bro." Puck claimed. "I've only seen this chick once. How the hell could I like her?" He said, mostly speaking for his own benefit, not Finn's.

"Maybe it was love at first sight!" Finn joked.

Puck thought of him actually being in love. No way, no fucking way. Puck shoved Finn. " I definitely don't love her. But I don't know. Maybe I could… like her?" Puck suggested. His mouth soured at the thought. Puck did not like his chick. He couldn't like her, could he?

"Okay," Puck said. "Let's say hypothetically, that I really do like her. How am I supposed to talk to her? I haven't felt this way about many girls before." he admitted.

"First off, did she even tell you her name?" Finn asked.

"Duh, dude. It's Ana." Puck answered getting a goofy smile on his face at the sound of her name.

"Then you've got to talk to her. Find out what she likes. I dunno, maybe you'll find something in common." Finn suggested.

"Well, I clean her pool again next week, maybe I could talk to her then? Ask her out?"

"Worth a try." Finn shrugged.


	4. He's Got to be Dreaming

_**Before I start this chapter, I just wanted to say thank you to the nice reviews that I got (: Thank you so much, and PLEASE keep reading! Puck's POV**_

**He must be dreaming**

"Well," Puck thought to himself, "today's the day." The day he finally got to see Ana again. He hadn't been this excited about seeing a girl in long time. Though extremely excited, he was also really nervous. What if he said the wrong thing again? What if it was a repeat of what happened last time? What if *shudder*, she just wanted to be friends? Puck didn't think that he could take that kind of rejection. "Woah, dude," he thought again, "you're psyching yourself out. The only way to be a winner, is to act like a winner." With that, he knocked on the front door of the Rivera house.

"Oh, hello Noah. It's so nice to see you again. Why don't you come around to the backdoor. I'll open it for you." Ms. Rivera said sarcastically, a fake smile plastered on his face. She mumbled something that Puck couldn't hear and closed the door in his face. "Bitch," Puck grumbled and walk to the backdoor gate. But who really cares if she's a bitch? She's got a hot granddaughter and paid fuckin' amazingly.

As soon as Puck approached the gate, Ms. Rivera opened it, exposing her huge deck and pool. "Get to work, Noah. I don't want to see you lolly-gagging." She said, and then left him to clean the pool by himself.

"Wait, um, Ms. Rivera." Puck interjected.

"What?" She grumbled facing the door.

"Is Ana here?" He asked hopefully. "Oh shit," he thought to himself immediately afterwards.

Ms. Rivera turned around with a pinched expression. "Why do you ask, Noah?" she questioned.

"Um, no reason. Just wondering." He stuttered, quickly turning around, hoping to get off the hook.

"Noah!" Ms. Rivera called.

"Dammit." Puck mumbled. "Yes ma'am?" he responded, his voice completely fake-sweet.

"Ana is not here to date. She is here to clean up her act and return to Illinois with her parents, where she belongs." She said inching closer to Puck. "And if I find out that you're distracting her and furthering her from her goal, I can assure you, there will be severe consequences." She added.

"Abuela!" Puck heard a girl call. They both turned toward the voice. He saw a gorgeous Ana, standing there, a distraught and embarrassed look on her face. "What the hell- I mean heck?" she quickly changed after her grandmother's disgraced look. "Can you stop?" she pleaded, her face an adorable rosy red. Puck smiled at her embarrassment. Not that he liked it, she just looked damn cute doing it.

"Ana, a lady does not talk like that to her abuela!" She exclaimed. "And especially not in front of a gentleman!" She gestured towards Puck.

Ana exhaled deeply and rolled her eyes. "Sorry abuela. May I please talk to Noah, alone?" she asked, annoyed.

"Fine." Ms. Rivera huffed, turned towards Puck and warned, "I stand by my threat" and left the two teens alone.

"Whatever," Puck thought, "like I'm scared of an old lady."

"Oh my god, Puck. I am SOOO fucking sorry." Ana said, stepping towards him. "She totally didn't mean it. Sometimes she makes threats and forgets that she's 75 and can't do shit." she explained.

Puck chuckled. "It's really okay." he assured her.

"I don't act like a lady!" she repeated, pissed about her grandmother's comment. "What a bitch." she said, talking to herself.

Puck laughed again, harder this time.

"God, I'm so embarrassed!" Ana exclaimed, placing her hand on her forehead. "Is there anyway that I can make it up to you?" she asked, her face hopeful.

"No way this is happening," Puck thought, looking down at the ground. "You must be dreaming it." But surely, when Puck looked back at Ana, her eyes were wide, waiting for him to make up his mind.

Puck cleared his throat. "Um, well, are you doing anything tonight? Do you maybe want to go out?" He asked. "With me?" he added and then scolded himself for being so stupid. Of course she knew with him! Right?

"Uh, yeah!" She answered. "Why not? Maybe you could show me around the town?" Ana offered. "I haven't really gotten to see any of it yet…"

Puck smiled his signature All-American smile. "There's not really much to show, but that sounds like a lot of fun."

"Great! So, do you think you can pick me up at like, 7ish?"

Puck's heart fluttered. "Most definitely."

"Awesome! So I guess I'll just see you then?"

"Yeah." he said, smiling like a complete idiot. Ana waved good-bye and disappeared back into the house.

And for the rest of the day, Puck could not get that stupid smile off of his face.


	5. Their First Date

_**Puck's POV**_

**Their first date**

By the time he arrived at the Rivera house, it was 7:05. Ana had told Puck to pick her up at 7ish, so he made sure to pick her up not too early, but not too late. He looked down at his outfit. Did he look like a dork? Yeah, he knew that he looked hot in his dark-denim jeans and a gray button-up t-shirt (of course with the first few buttons undone) But was he to dressed up? Not dressed-up enough? Sure, they were only gonna go out to dinner and then a walk in the park, but what if she was wearing something nicer or more casual?

"Dammit, Puckerman!" Puck said to himself. "You're getting all freaked out again! Just remember, you're Puckasarus. There's no way in hell that this girl could resist you!" Although saying it did help Puck feel better, he was still jumpy. This was his first real date. With a girl he really liked. What if he fucked it up? He glanced at his silver watch. Shit, it was 7:10, which meant he'd just been sitting in his car, parked in front of Ana's house, looking like a total creeper for 5 minutes. What a great way to start of the "perfect" date.

Before embarrassing himself further, Puck stepped out of the car and built up the courage to ring the doorbell. After the first two chimes, Ana opened the door.

"Hey," she said smiling. Ana was wearing a blue and white sun-dress and a white button sweater over it, her hair in perfect ringlets. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Hi," Puck answered back, smiling too. "You ready?" he asked. She giggled and nodded her head, told her grandma that she'd be home later and closed the front door behind her.

"You look beautiful," Puck commented as he helped Ana into his mother's car (he loved his pick-up to death, but it looked like a piece of shit, so picking up Ana in his mom's SUV made he look slightly less loser-ish.)

She smiled again, her bright white teeth glowing. "Thank you, Puck. You look pretty handsome yourself." She said, gesturing toward his shirt.

He laughed. "You like?" To which she laughed again, her head nodding in agreement.

"So, Puck," Ana said. Her deep brown eyes staring at Puck.

"So, Ana," he answered.

"Why do people call you Puck? Is it because of that Shakespeare's play?" She asked, inquisitively.

Puck laughed. "Not exactly," he said, grinning. "My last name's Puckerman."

"But why not Noah?"

"I don't know, I just don't think it's a very bad-ass name." He shrugged. No one had really asked him that before.

"Well, I really like it. Do you mind if I call you Noah?"

He had half a mind to tell her fuck no. But his sweeter side said: "Sure. No one really calls me that except for my relatives and Rachel, but I don't mind you calling me it."

"Who's Rachel?" She asked curiously.

"Just this girl from glee." He said, then thought, oh shit. You dropped the bomb, Puckzilla. No girl thinks that it's sexy to be in glee!

"Are you in glee?"

Again, the bad-ass side of Puck would have said, yeah right. I dump slushies on those losers. But the again, Ana seemed to really like this sweet side of Puck. He guessed he would call it his, Noah side. Using his Noah side, he honestly answered: "Um, kinda. I'm just really into singing and music and stuff." He braced himself for the response.

"That's hot." She commented.

"WHAT?" Puck thought to himself. "Being in glee is HOT now?"

"I mean," Ana said, sensing his confusion, "being confident enough to be in glee club? I don't know about McKinley, but at my school in Chicago you were a loser if you were in glee."

Puck nodded slightly. "Being ballsy enough to be in glee is really fuckin' hot." Ana added, sitting back in her seat.

Puck smiled. "I really like it." He admitted. Woah! Where the fuck did that come from? He'd NEVER told anyone that he's likes being in GLEE! "I mean," he said, backtracking. "It's okay."

Ana laughed slightly. "So, you any good?"

"Good at what?" Puck asked, stopping at a red light.

"You any good at singing?" She repeated.

"Uh, I'm decent." He said, knowing full well that he was the shit. But, he just wanted her to think he was humble.

"Let's hear it!" she exclaimed.

"Really?" Puck asked, smiling. He had her eating out of his hands.

She nodded excitedly. "Okay…" he started and turned on his iTouch that he'd hooked up to the car. He had the perfect song in mind.

The guitar started and Puck got himself ready to sing his heart out:

_Where it began, I can't begin to know when, but then I know it's growing strong. Oh, wasn't the spring, whooo ,and spring became the 'd believe you'd come along?_

Ana looked surprised and pleased with Puck's gentle voice, just as Puck knew she would.

_Hands, touching hands, reaching out, touching me, touching you. Oh, sweet Caroline. Good times never seem so good. I've been inclined to believe it never would._

_Oh, sweet Caroline!_ _Good times never seem so good. Oh I've been inclined to believe it never would, Ohhh, no,no,no._

Ana was smiling again. "Damn, Noah." she commented, making Puck grin.

"Did you like it?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

She nodded her head vigorously. When Puck added, "I play better with my guitar," she'd opened her eyes wide in disbelief. He could see it in her eyes, she was completely impressed with him. "Nice one, Puckzilla," Puck thought to himself.

The next hour or so of their date amazingly. They were at dinner now, and he was having a lot of fun. They'd never had an awkward pause in the conversation. When Puck was with Ana, he felt like he could tell her anything, and she'd find it completely attractive. He told her about the football team, his pool-cleaning business and how he's recently beaten his own high score at Halo. And Ana couldn't have been more interested. It's like she held onto every word that he said. It was weird, having a girl be into the same kind of stuff that she was. Puck couldn't have been more into it.

He didn't have to make up any of his usual lies. He didn't have to tell her that he'd gotten arrested twice, that he was the boxing champion at his school or that he was banned from New Jersey. And to Puck's surprise, it felt kinda good, not having to lie about what he did. But, he knew that it was not over yet.

There was a question that had been on his mind every since his conversation with Ana the Saturday that he met her. He knew that he could ask, but he didn't know how she'd take it. She could either be really pissed or she could just answer the question and move on. Puck hoped that she would choose the latter.

"Hey, um, Ana?" He asked, nervously.

"Yes, um, Noah?" She mocked back, smiling.

"There's this question that I wanted to ask you, but you can totally not answer."

"Okay," she said hesitantly. "Shoot."

"Well, um, I…" He stuttered.

"Noah!" She demanded. "Just ask me the damn question!"

"Yeah…right." He started. "Okay, why did your parents send you to live with your grandma?"

"Well, I got arrested." She answered, as if it'd been obvious.

"Why'd you get arrested?" Puck asked automatically, then immediately wishing he could've stopped himself.

"My 'friends'" she said, putting air quotations around friends, "thought that it'd be really funny to go vandalize this old junkyard. I went along with it, and no less than 10 minutes into the spray painting, the police found us. They arrested my friend Katie and me for destroying public property. We were the only two that had a record, both for stealing. They called my parents, my parents screamed at me and shipped me off to my grandma's to 'get myself together.'" She added the air quotations again.

"My grandma agreed almost instantly, saying that she wanted a chance to turn her granddaughter into a proper lady." She picked up her fork again and continued to eat her salad.

"So you're parents sent you to Lima, just for getting arrested?" He questioned again.

"Not exactly. You see, that entire year, for some reason, was just shitty for me. I was failing almost all my classes, I got into fights a lot, the usual. After my last report card, my parents said that if I screwed up one more time, I was going to be punished. And getting arrested was just the last straw." She finished, looking down at her plate.

Puck nodded, understandingly. "Do you really want to get your shit together?"

She shrugged. "I guess."

"Well," Puck said, smoothly taking Ana's hand. "I can help with that."

Ana smiled and went back to eating.

After the two had finished dinner, Puck took her on a walk around Lima's one and only park, where they'd sat on a bench and just talked for the next 2 hours. Time with Ana seemed to fly by ridiculously fast. After Puck noticed that it was 10:30, he insisted that he got her home. He didn't want to deal with her grandma's bitching the next time he showed up.

It was now 10:45, and the two were standing at Ana's doorstep. She was the first to speak. "I had a really great time tonight, Noah." She said. "Thank you so much for taking me out."

Puck grinned. "No problem. I had a really great time with you too."

Ana was the one who smiled this time. Puck slowly scooped up her hand. "So…" he said.

"So…" she continued.

"We gonna do this again?" He bluntly asked.

"Is that you're way of asking me out on another date?" She questioned.

Puck took his other hand and placed in on the back of her neck, pulling her in for a kiss. The moment that their mouths collided, Puck's lips started to tingle. Ana's mouth was soft and velvety. Slowly, they broke away, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Can I call you sometime?"

"After a kiss like that?" Ana questioned back. "Anytime." She lightly kissed Puck again on the cheek, waved goodbye and went into the house.

That was the most amazing kiss that Puck had ever had, and he couldn't WAIT to do it again.


	6. Still Keepin' it Together

****

**_Okay, here's chapter 6. Before you read, I just wanted to let you know, Ana is NOT Santana. Ana's name is pronounced ON-a not An-a. Ana is a character that I completely made up. She doesn't get any of her character traits from anyone on Glee. I didn't realize that Ana and Santana's names might've rhymed. Sorry for the confusion, and keep reading please! Without anymore interruptions, here's chapter 6! Puck's POV_**

**Keepin' it Together**

As soon as their first date was over, Puck immediately ran into his car, drove to the McDonalds parking lot (no way he was going to sit in their driveway again), got his phone out and called Finn. GOD, he was being such a pussy. What kind of a guy, runs off to call their best friend after ONE date? Especially when you didn't even get laid! Although Puck knew it was a loser move, he couldn't help his natural instinct.

"Yo, dude," Puck spoke into the phone.

"What the hell Puck? It's, like 2 in the morning!" Finn yawned back.

"It's 11 o'clock, Douche. Wake up! I wanna tell you about my date." Puck hoped that Finn wouldn't comment on how estrogen-y he was being. But, Finn being the oblivious, lovable dork that he is, didn't.

"Oh. Okay. What happened?"

"It was awesome! We talked for 3 hours! I didn't even know that I could talk to a girl for that long." Puck exclaimed.

Finn chuckled into his phone. "So I'm guessing you didn't get in her pants?"

"No, man. She's one of those girls, who, ya know, take some time to screw. I want to really get to know her."

There was a long pause. "Wait, what did you just say?" Finn asked. "You want to get to KNOW her? Who are you and what have you done with Puck?"

"That's another thing, man. She called me Noah, and I didn't get mad. I actually kinda like it."

Finn paused again, obviously confused. "Wait, does that mean you want me to start calling you Noah too?"

Puck sighed. "No, dumbass. It was just with her. It was like I was this whole different person, a real person."

"Wh-wh-why," Fin stuttered. "Why can't you be that way with me?" His voice sounded awfully high.

"Because, you're my bro. I don't feel the same way about you as I do with her." Puck was going to say that he could tell her anything, but he knew Finn would just get jealous and end up all pissy. Puck didn't want to hear that for the next hour.

"Okay. So, do you think you're gonna go back out with her?"

"I asked her out again, but I don't really know when. I just really hoped she's as into me as I am to her."

"Don't worry, Puck. I'm sure she likes you just as much." Finn paused. "Shit, Rach's calling me. Can I call you back?"

"Naw, man. I'll just talk to you later. Go handle your crazy girlfriend. Bye."

"Bye." Finn said and then Puck heard a beeping tone. Puck really liked Ana. He really really truly liked her. And, for some reason, that didn't bother him so much anymore. He was gonna take it slow with Ana.

And for the next two months, that's exactly what Puck did. Ana and him had been going steady since June, and it was now late August. He couldn't believe it, two WHOLE months! It was definitely a record for Puck. Normally, by the time he'd known a girl for 2 months, he would have banged her and going back for another try.

But then again, with Ana, nothing was normal. He didn't mind that she insisted on not having sex, even though he knew that she wasn't a virgin. He didn't mind she talked, a lot. And ,to his surprise, he really didn't even mind staying faithful to her. Believe it or not, the only girl that Puck had been with since their first date was Ana. And to him it was enough.

"Noah, babe." Ana said, affectionately stroking Puck's bald head. "When are you going to shave again? I hate kissing you when your face's all scratchy." She added, looking at his scruffy stubble.

"Hun, you know you can't deny it. I look fucking hot like this." He scoffed.

"You always look fucking hot." She stated.

Puck smiled and kissed her deep red lips. God, she was so perfect. Ana rubbed his hand.

"Wanna go in the pool?" Ana asked.

"But, I, I just cleaned it!"

"And we're gonna contaminate it? C'mon," she said and before Puck could object, Ana was already pulling on him to get up.

Puck groaned and reluctantly took off his shirt while Ana slid off her dress, revealing a polka dot bikini. Again, looking at her god-like body, Puck couldn't help but let another smile creep on his face.

Puck suddenly heard a loud splash. "Are you coming or what?" He heard Ana screaming from the crystal clear pool.

"One sec, do you want me to turn the music on?" he shouted back. Ana nodded he head and Puck reached for the radio. _Billionaire _by Travie McCoy and Bruno Mars suddenly came on. Before Puck could change the station, Ana put up her hand, signaling him to leave it on. He rolled his eyes and left it on.

"_I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad. Buy all of the things I never had." _Ana sang softly. Puck couldn't believe his ears. Was she SINGING? For the brief time that he'd known Ana, he'd never once heard her sing. And, damn, she was good. Great, for that matter.

"_Ah. I wanna be on the cover of, Forbes magazine. Smilin' next to Oprah and the Queen. Oh every time I close my eyes. I see my name in shining lights. Yeah. A different city every night oh I, I swear, the world better prepare, for when I'm a billionaire!" _she continued, her voice sweet.

"Ana, I didn't know you could sing!" Puck exclaimed as he hopped into the Rivera pool.

"I can't."

"Babe! Are you serious? That, what you just sang, was really good."

Ana swam closer towards Puck. "No, it's really not."

Puck pulled her in closer. "Yes, it really was. You should try out for glee this year." He said, stroking her arm.

"Glee?" She asked, cocking her head slightly to the right. "I don't know, Puck. From what you've told me, y'all sound amazing."

"And you'd be a great addition."

Ana shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, Noah. I'll think about."

"What is there to think about?" Puck asked. "Do you not like singing?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I really do love it, but, no offense to any of you guys, but do you really think that I should start off the year as the new girl in glee?"

Puck paused. She had a good point. "I don't know, Ana, but you should seriously consider it." He said kissing her neck.

"Maybe I will." she whispered to herself.

********

_Did you LIKE it? I really didn't want to write _**__****all of the boring stuff that they did over the summer. And just so you know, Ana hasn't met anyone from Glee except for Puck and I haven't quite decided if she's met Finn yet. I don't know what to write about for the 7th**_** chapter, but as soon as I get an idea, or a reviewer offers me one,*hint hint*, I won't be posting it. Sorry! I guess that it's just writer's block! Remember, I really love and appreciate your reviews! I'll try to post the 7**__**th**__** chapter tomorrow if I get an idea. Thanks!**_


	7. Teenagers

_**So, I'm slowly overcoming my writer's block and trying to give y'all a new chapter in the story. Sorry if it's not its best, I don't know what to write about at this point. This chapter is told from Ana's POV. So far it's been from Puck's, but I always think that a story is more interesting when it's told from different perspectives. Okay, so here it is, Chapter 7!**_

**Teenagers**

"_They're gonna clean up your looks, with all the lies in the books, to make a citizen out of you. Because they sleep with a gun, and keep an eye on you son, so they can watch all the things you do. Because their drugs never work, they're gonna give you a smirk, 'cause they've got methods of keeping you clean. They're gonna rip up your head! You're aspirations to shreds! Another cog in the murder machine! They, say, all teenagers scare, the living shit out of me. They could care less, as long as someone'll bleed! So darken your clothes, or strike a vi-o-lent pose, maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me!" _Ana sang as she was driving to school Thursday morning. Her fingers were shaking as they touched the steering wheel. It was her first day at McKinley High School, and she was beyond nervous. She wished that she had Noah there beside her, he'd reassure her that today was going to be as kick-ass as she'd hoped.

Ana absolutely loathed being the new kid in school. It was just so awkward! She was thankful that she had some classes with her boyfriend. She was sad that Noah couldn't drive her to school, but happy that he'd promised to take her to their first class.

The biggest thing that Ana had to worry about was making new friends. She was never very good at that. Most girls were jealous of her and guys were still too immature. She was absolutely sick of it. The only people that liked her at her old school were burnout and drugies, and they weren't really into being friends. Ana had become one of them last year, and it was definetly _not _a fun experience. She hated lying to her parents, she hated smoking the wierd shit that they did, but she'd wanted friends so bad, it was her only way to fit in. She'd vowed to herself that this year, she'd be herself and make new friends. Friends that were good influences and ones that wouldn't pressure her to do stupid shit. She was going to show her dad how wrong he'd been about her. She wasn't a loser, she wasn't a disappointment, she wasn't a lost cause. She was going to be a better daughter then he could've ever hoped for.

Before she'd even realized it, she was in the McKinley High School parking lot. "Well, here goes nothing." She thought to herself. She carefully stepped out of her black Toyota Prius. As she headed towards the red glass front doors, she heard the helpless cry of a geek being thrown in the dumpster. It broke her heart. The old Ana would of laughed her head off and watched the loser get tossed in there, but the new compassionate Ana just felt sorry for him. She really ought to go help him.

She started towards the garbage can, and she saw a familiar face. It was weird, she didn't think that she knew anyone that went here except for Noah. She walked closer to make the face out. That broad face, that arrogant grin, those gorgeous eyes, she knew that kid. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"NOAH?" She yelled across the parking lot.


	8. Royally Fucked

_**Puck's POV**_

**Royally Fucked**

Puck quickly turned around. That voice didn't sound like Berry's annoying, nagging one and that only other person that called him Noah was…

"Ana?" He asked pathetically. Holy shit. There she was. Standing in the middle of the parking lot, staring right at him with a disgusted look on her face. He. Was. Fucked.

You see, Puck hadn't really told Ana that he was into throwing kids in dumpsters, beating them up and taking their lunch money. She didn't know that part of his life, and this definitely wasn't the way he wanted her to find out. He was afraid that she'd flip shit if he told her, and by the look of it, that's exactly what she was doing.

He put down that Jewfro kid and headed toward his pissed girlfriend. "Um, hey babe." He awkwardly said to her.

"Noah! What the fuck?" She demanded. "What in god's name are you doing to that poor kid?"

Puck shifted on his feet, not knowing what to say. Did she REALLY have to do this right now? In front of all of his friends? Puck heard them behind him. They were no longer throwing Jewfro in the dumpster, but instead they were watching at the scene Ana was creating. "Can you please lower you voice?" Puck begged. God, he was going to be TORMENTED for this shit.

Ana rolled her eyes, but did what she was told. "Is there something that you want to tell me?"

Puck groaned. He could either tell her the truth or deny everything. Fuck, he was never good at making decisions. Especially when it came to important shit like this. The Puck side of him would say that hell yeah, he was throwing dweebs in dumpsters, and she'd better be cool with it. That'd most likely get him slapped. The Noah side would say that he was just stopping those assholes from throwing that poor kid in the dumpster. How dare they! He'd most likely get thrown in the dumpster by the rest of the football team for that.

"Noah!" Ana whispered/yelled. "What the hell were you doing?" Her wide brown eyes were so beautiful, so innocent. He wasn't gonna lie to her.

Stuck between a rock and a hard place, Puck just decided not to answer. "Can we please talk about during lunch or something?"

"What the fuck ever, Noah. Do NOT think for one second that I'm letting you off the hook." She rolled her eyes again and headed to the dumpsters to save Jewfro.

Puck glanced towards the dumpsters again. Sure enough, Karofsky, Azimio, and all of his other teammates were laughing at him. As they walked towards the school, Karofsky yelled, "WHIPPED!" and sent his fellow jocks into a laughing frenzy. Fuck. His. Life.

Puck took a long sigh. This really was NOT how he wanted his morning to go. This was supposed to be the perfect year. He had his girl, a spot on the football team, hell, he even had glee to look forward to. Puck really had wanted to be nice this year. He had told himself, no more giving out slushy facials. No more shoving Hummel into lockers. And especially no more dumping Jewfro into the trash. But when he'd arrived at school and saw the guys throwing a loser into the dumpster, he had really REALLY wanted to just walk by. But just as he was walking, Karofsky had yelled his name and asked if he'd be joining them. He'd wanted to say no, but it definitely wasn't worth being ridiculed by the rest of them later, so he'd just joined in.

And now look where he was! Both of the things that he really didn't want to happen, had happened. He just couldn't get a break, could he? Puck walked towards where his girlfriend and Jewfro were standing. Ana was brushing garbage off of him.

"I am so sorry." She muttered to Jewfro as she attempted to peel a piece of gum off his t-shirt.

Jewfro was looking excitedly down Ana's V-neck as she bent down to get his stuff from the black asphalt. "I, I, uh," he stuttered, "you should know that I am already in a committed relationship." God, how Puck wanted to beat the shit out of that little punk-ass bitch. But, he didn't dare piss Ana off even more.

Ana stood up and laughed. "Okay?" She said. Fuck, why the hell was Puck letting this dweeb flirt with his girlfriend? Puck cleared his throat, getting both Ana and Jewfro's attention. Ana glared at Puck and Jewfro looked like he'd just shit his pants.

"Good," Puck thought.

"Can I help you?" Ana said, coldly.

"Yeah, um," Puck started. Dammit, he really didn't want to deal with this right now. "Can I walk you to class?" He asked, looking hopefully at Ana.

"Whatever." Ana breathed. She walked towards Puck. "Bye, Jacob." Ana called out to Jewfro. "Let's go," Ana ordered Puck.

"Ugh, why does he have to be here right now?" Puck thought to himself. That red haired freak was obviously enjoying this. Puck grabbed Ana's hand and while Ana's back was away from the boys, he glared at Jewfro and stuck his middle finger at him with his free hand.

Jewfro gulped and started shaking, terrified. "Ha-ha," Puck thought again. "You don't mess with Puckasarus."

Ana still didn't look too happy with him, but allowed herself to be taken by Puck to their first class, History. Puck knew that today was just going to be a shitty day. Fuck.


	9. Jealous, Much?

_**Ana's POV**_

**Jealous, Much?**

"Bye, Sweetie." Noah said, kissing Ana on the cheek after walking her to Math. After History, Ana had Math, unfortunately one of the classes she didn't have with Noah.

"Bye," Ana said back. She was still pissed off at him for throwing poor Jacob in the dumpster but had come to forgive him. It's not like she had anyone else in this school to talk to.

Ana cautiously walked into her Math class, looking hopefully for a familiar face. Before she even started to look, someone grabbed her arm.

"You're Ana, right?" The boy asked. He was extremely tall standing next to her, at least 6'5''.

"Um, yeah." She said, turning towards him. He stuck his hand out for her to shake.

"I'm Finn." He announced. He had a really goofy smile on his face.

"Yeah, you already know my name." She said awkwardly. "Can I ask how you know that?"

"I'm Puck- er- Noah's friend. We've know each other since, like, elementary school. He's never mentioned me?" Finn asked. He face looked confused.

Had Noah mentioned him before? Oh, well, he probably had and she just didn't listen. "Probably. I guess I just wasn't listening." She smiled, not really knowing what to do next.

"Um, would you like to sit down with me?" Finn offered, gesturing towards an empty table.

"Sure!" Ana exclaimed. "I'd love to! You sure that you wouldn't rather sit with your other friends though?" Ana asked, hoping he'd say no. She wanted someone to sit by, but she felt bad. Noah had most likely told him that she didn't have any friends here, and Finn was just asking her out of pity.

"Nah, they'll live. C'mon, sit." Finn pulled out a chair for her. God, he was being nice.

"Thank you." Ana said sitting down.

Ana heard a loud "ahem." A short girl with dark brown bangs was standing in front of them. "Am I inter-RUPTing something?" She asked, her dark brown eyes daring Finn to answer. She had her arms crossed in front of her flat chest.

Finn looked between the two girls awkwardly. "Uh, no babe." He said, walking to confront the tiny girl. "Course not."

"Really?" the girl asked Finn, her eyes locked on Ana.

Ana stepped in. "No, you're not. He was just being nice. I'm new here." Ana held her hand out for the small girl to shake. "I'm Ana."

The girl took Ana's hand. "Rachel." She said coldly.

"Great," Ana thought to herself. "I haven't even been here for one day and someone already hates me."

"Yeah," Finn added. "Ana's Puck's girlfriend." As soon as that was said, the hard expression on Rachel's face slowly melted.

"Oh." She said. "I'm Finn's girlfriend."

Finn nodded his head. "Yep."

Ana looked around the room, hoping to get out of this conversation.

"Well, I think it's time for me to go. My class will be starting soon." Rachel said, looking at Finn and Ana. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Ana. I'll see you at glee, right Finn?" She asked, looking at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, of course." Finn confirmed. He bent down to kiss her on the cheek and Rachel left for her next class.

"Uh, sorry about that." Finn said, making sure that Rachel was away from them. "She gets jealous really easily." He added, taking the seat next to Ana.

"It's really not a problem. You're in glee club?" Ana asked, looking up at Finn.

"Uh, yeah. You sing?" Finn questioned back.

Before Ana had a chance to answer, a skinny, pale, lanky man walked into the room. "Okay class," he said, his voice nasally. "Let's get started."

_**So… if you didn't notice, Ana hadn't met Finn or Rachel before. I was planning on having Finn meet Ana during the summer, but I kind wanted to write this awkward conversation. I think I appropriately portrayed Rachel, didn't I? If you have any questions or comments, please feel free to inbox me or post a review. **_

_**But, before you leave this page, I just wanted to announce to you that I am holding a contest! I feel like I need a new character in the story, and I want YOU to make one up! Contestants should either shoot me and e-mail or post a review on this chapter saying: **_

_**Their character's name.**_

_**What their stereotype is at McKinley.**_

_**What role they should play in Ana or Puck's lives. **_

_**A brief description of their personality and looks.**_

_**After I get at least 10 ideas, I will tell y'all the winner and add them to my story! Please remember to review! **_


	10. Impossible

_**I want to thank majorgLeek1397 for giving me a new idea for a character! 1 down, 9 to go. I'd really love to hear your ideas! Chapter 9, Puck's POV**_

**Impossible**

Puck and Ana stared at each other awkwardly across the lunch table. Neither of them really knew what to say.

"So." Ana started, sighing loudly for emphasis.

"So?" Puck repeated, raising his thick eyebrows, motioning for her to speak.

"Are you gonna tell me what the fuck happened this morning or not?" She finally asked.

Ana had crossed her arms over her chest, making her cleavage pop up through her v-neck. Even though Puck knew that that was not her intentions, he laughed anyways. Ana saw what he was laughing at, rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Will you just answer me!" She demanded.

Puck sighed. He just guessed that there wasn't a way he was gonna he could get out of this one. "Fine. I was throwing that ginger kid in the dumpster this morning. So what?" He asked, crossing his arms over his own chest defiantly.

"So what? Noah, you could've really hurt him! What the hell did he do to you?" She was clearly getting annoyed now.

"I honestly don't know, babe." Puck said, hoping that she would just drop it. He realized that that clearly wasn't the case when she narrowed her eyes at him. Puck looked down at the lunch table and sighed deeply.

"Okay, last year, I threw kids in the dumpster daily. I guess I just did because, I dunno, it made me feel better or whatever. Like my life didn't seem as shitty compared to theirs. And this year, trust me on this one, I really was gonna change. I was trying really hard to just walk by the hockey team dumping that kid in the garbage. But, when Karofsky asked me if I wanted to help, I just remembered all the good feelings I got from seeing the terror on those dweebs' faces." He looked back up at Ana to see a weird look on her face. He couldn't tell whether it was disgusted or sympathetic. "But when you came and stopped me, I remembered how all the excitement went away so quickly. Like it'd never been there."

Ana was the one to sigh this time. "I understand, Noah."

Puck smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah, I used to do the same thing, but I never really realized that it was so wrong until this morning. When you see it from the other kid's prospective, it looks terrifying. I'd be scared to death if someone through me in the dumpster." Her brown eyes were wide, as if she'd just gained some sort of great knowledge.

Puck took this as a chance to grab her hand. "So do you forgive me?" He asked slowly rubbing her palm.

"Course, sweetie." She said, leaning across the table to softly kiss him on the lips. "Just, please, promise me you won't do it anymore."

Puck kissed her again. "Course."

"And not just that," she added. "I don't want you to do any of the other shit I've seen today. Do you know what kids in your school throw SLUSHIES on people?" She said, raising her eyebrows as if it were the most horrifying thing in the world.

Puck chuckled. "Yeah, getting slushied sucks. And I won't shove anymore kids in lockers, or take their lunch money or anything. My days of bullying are over." Puck declared. And to his surprise, he actually meant it.

"Good." Ana finally said. She scooted on the bench to sit next to Puck who was still eating his hamburger and laid against his broad chest. He positioned himself around her and kissed the top of her head. Maybe today wouldn't be so shitty after all.

* * *

It was 3 o'clock. Finally time for glee. Puck'd been waiting for this moment all day; he couldn't WAIT to rub Ana in everyone's faces. As soon as he and his girlfriend were approaching the choir room, she stopped suddenly. He looked at her.

"What's wrong, Ana?" Puck caringly asked.

She looked sick. "Noah, I don't think that I can do this."

"Of COURSE you can, babe! I've heard you sing, you're really good!" Puck said.

She looked at him, clearly unconvinced. "You have to say that," she sighed, "you're my boyfriend."

Puck shrugged his shoulders. "Like hell I do!" Ana rolled her eyes. "Listen, if I really thought that you were a bad singer, don't you think that I would've NOT wanted you to try out for glee? It'd be really embarrassing for me."

Ana smiled a little. "I guess that that would make sense, but…"

"But what?" Puck asked. "Don't you like singing?" Ana feebly nodded her head. "And don't you like to perform?" Ana nodded again.

"But…"

"But nothing! I'm you're boyfriend and I want to make you happy. Being in glee, is kinda fun. I know you'll love it." Puck exclaimed, leading her into the choir room, where all his fellow gleeks and Mr. Schue were already assembled.

Puck cleared his throat loudly. " 'Sup guys." He said, nodding his head towards his classmates. "This is my girlfriend," before Puck could even finish his sentence, the whole club gasped and started to whisper. He could hear them. Puck had a GIRLFRIEND? And he was ADMITTING it?

Puck sighed and restarted. "This is my girlfriend, Ana, and she wants to audition for glee. That okay with you Mr. Schue?" He asked his Spanish teacher.

Mr. Schue nodded his head, giving him the signal to continue.

"Mr. Schue," Rachel started. "I think I speak for all of us when I say…"

Puck interrupted her with a hard glare. "Will you guys please just listen, she's really good." He asked, although it sounded like more of a command. Ana opened her mouth to object, but Puck started to speak again before she could. "Matt's gone now, right?" Everyone nodded. "So we're gonna need a 12th member to perform, right?" Everyone nodded again.

"Noah, I understand where you're coming from but having 5 boys and 7 girls will throw off the balance and…" Rachel nagged and Puck rolled his eyes. Finn tapped Rachel on the leg and shook his head, and the mouthy girl soon stopped talking.

"Everyone here had a fair chance to try out for glee. At least give her one." Puck reasoned. Ana opened her mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by Mr. Schue.

"Guys, can we please be respectful to one another?" Mr. Schue looked towards Ana and said, "lo siento," to which Puck didn't really know how to respond to because he'd failed Spanish numerous times.

Ana , however, knew what it meant, smiled graciously and said, "esta bien." Ana looked toward the other teenagers. "Um, guys. The last thing I want to do is intrude on your club, but I'd really like a chance to join. Noah tells me it's a lot of fun." Puck could hear Santana giggle. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the tile floor, embarrassed both at the fact that Ana had called him Noah and that she told everyone that he thought glee was fun.

"If you don't like my singing," Ana continued, "I don't have to join if y'all don't want me to."

"Go ahead and sing girl. If Puck thinks that you're a good singer, you have my permission to at least try. And don't mind Rachel, she's just threatened 'cause you're pretty." Mercedes concluded.

Puck and Ana smiled. "That girl isn't half bad." Puck thought to himself.

"Excuse me," Rachel interrupted, "but I completely resent that." She stood up and placed her hands on her hips, showing off her fugly plaid skirt.

Puck sighed again. "Rachel, shut the hell up. You know you're just jealous." Ana again opened her mouth to speak, and again she was interrupted.

"Puck, Mercedes, can we please not criticize one another?" Mr. Schue pleaded. "Ana, why don't you go ahead and sing us a song." He gestured towards the band that she and Puck were standing in front of.

Puck kissed Ana on the cheek, and Mercedes and Kurt both let out an "awwww" causing Puck glared at them both. "Thank you." Ana said, glad that she was finally able to get everyone's attention. "I don't think that I really need a band for this one, but," she turned towards the people behind her and whispered a song title. They all nodded their heads, signaling that they knew it and Ana turned back to face her crowd.

Brad on the piano started to play. Ana steaded herself on her feet and started to sing:

"_I remember years ago, someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love. I did, I did. And you were strong and I was not. My illusion, my mistake. I was careless, I forgot, I did. And now when all is done there is nothing to say. You have gone and so effortlessly, you have won, you can go ahead tell them. Tell them all I know now, shout it from the roof tops! Write it on the sky line, all we had is gone them I was happy, and my heart is broke, all my scars are open. Tell them what I hoped would be impossible, impossible impossible, impossible." _As soon as Ana was done singing the whole room, with the exception of a few bitter teens, erupted in applause. Puck, Finn and Mr. Schue gave her a standing ovation, their claps echoing through the hollow room.

"Well," Mr. Schue said. "Let's welcome Ana to the glee club!" Ana rushed up to Puck and gave him a hug. The rest of the club all started conversing while Mr. Schue went over to talk to Ana and Puck about Ana's performance. No one even noticed to two girls sitting in the back of the classroom, growling at their new opponent.

_**Song: Impossible by Shontelle.**_

_**I thought I should make that Ana song because 1, I love it and 2, it was my song when I auditioned for my school's glee club.**_


	11. New Girl in School

_**Still need some more submissions until I announce the winner of the character contest. The end of the last chapter was my attempt at a cliffhanger, and it was pretty shitty. I know this chapter is supposed to be from Ana's side, but I think it'd be better told from someone else's. Santana's POV**_

**New Girl in School**

Nobody noticed how pissed Santana was in glee, except of course for her best friend Brittnay.

"What's wrong?" The blonde caringly asked while Santana and Brittany were walking to Cheerios practice.

Santana looked at her. "Nothing. Why does it seem like something's wrong?" Was Santana being too obvious? If even BRITTANY noticed, then why didn't anyone else say anything?

"You look sad. Did someone die?" Brittany questioned, cocking her head towards Santana.

"Oh, god no." Santana said, looking at the ground. Why WAS she pissed anyways? Its not like she was jealous of that new girl or anything. "Britt?" The Latina asked.

"What?"

"Did you think that the new girl was any good?"

"Who, Ana? Yeah, she was really good. And she was really pretty." Brittany answered, obviously unaware of Santana's hatred toward Ana.

"Please, her voice was totally pitchy." Santana retorted, rolling her brown eyes.

"No it wasn't." Brittany said defensively.

"What, you like her now?" God, Santana hated this new bitch already.

"Yeah, she seems really nice."

Santana huffed. "Since when do we like nice people?" Santana demanded. Before Brittany could answer, Santana spoke. "We DON'T like her, kay?"

Brittany nodded her head. "Good," Santana said. "Now, lets get going. You know Coach Sylvester makes us run 5 miles when we're late."

And with that, the two girls jogged off to their practice.

* * *

The next morning, Santana could not stop thinking about Puck's new girlfriend. Was it weird to be secretly obsessed with someone you barely knew?

She shook it off. The was no fucking way in hell that she even cared about that bitch Ana's existence. Her and effing Puck can go live some bullshit "happily ever after" for all Santana cared. But, Santana knew that she was just lying to herself. Of COURSE she cared. Puck was SANTANA'S property. Everyone knew that! God, she'd gotten a mother fucking **boob job **for that asshole, and he was acting like he didn't even know her!

Come to think of it, Puck had been acting weird all summer. He'd frostily ignored her texts and quickly ended the conversation every time they talked. Santana just thought that he was having a queer phase or some shit. But apparently he was just fucking around with another girl.

The very thought of Puck and Ana together made Santana want to throw up. She TOTALLY didn't deserve him. She was just some cheap hoe (even cheaper then Santana) and when Puck got bored with her, he'd come crawling back to Santana.

But Santana wasn't so sure. What if he and this bitch were serious? What if they, dare she say it, in LOVE? Puck had never even told Santana that he loved her, but she'd always just kind of assumed.

A sudden flash of brown curls broke Santana away from her thoughts. There she was. The new girl that was knocking Santana off her pedestal. Ana stood a good 20 feet away from her, neatly grabbing her books from her locker. Santana rolled her brown eyes. God, Ana just thought she was SO perfect. Well, it was time for someone to get a reality check.

Santana looked behind her and saw Puck walking towards his girlfriend, undoubtly walking her to class. If there was a perfect time to knock someone off of their high horse, it was now.

Santana sashayed down the hallways, causing her short Cheerios skirt to sway left to right. She swiftly took a light blue slushy cup out of some nerd's hand and gave him the evil eye when her glared at her for taking his drink.

With the Styrofoam cup in her hand, she walked past Ana. When Ana saw her, her red lips slowly turned into a smile and her mouth opened to say hello. Before she had a chance to speak, Santana launched the blue slushy all over her golden face.

Ignoring the look of disbelief on Ana's face, she marched past her and yelled loud enough for Puck to hear: "Welcome to McKinley, Bitch!"


	12. Mercedes Lends a Helping Hand

_**Ana's POV**_

**Mercedes Lends a Helping Hand**

The cold, hard blue liquid hit Ana's face before she even had time to react.

"Welcome to McKinley, Bitch!" Santana's voice echoed as she waltzed past her.

"What the fuck?" Ana whispered to herself. She wiped the excess slushy off of her face. She could feel everyone's hard eyes staring at her. Embarrassed, Ana ran to the nearest girls' bathroom.

As soon as Ana was in the bathroom and made sure there was no one else there, she broke down in tears. Why the hell would somebody do this to her? She'd been so careful, so cautious, not to piss anyone off yesterday, but apparently she did.

Ana leaned on the sink. Her curls were drenched, her eye makeup was smeared everywhere and her favorite white Hollister jacket was stained blue. God, she looked a hot mess. She sighed loudly and took a dozen cream colored paper towels out of the dispenser. With tears still streaming down her face, she heard the door open.

A wider black girl walked into the room. Ana recognized her from yesterday's glee club meeting. "Hi," the girl smoothly said, standing by the sink next to her, fixing her hat in the mirror.

Ana sniffled. "Hey," she said, quietly.

"First time getting slushied, huh?" The girl said, examining Ana. Ana nodded. "God, I remember my first time. Slushy stains don't come out well."

Ana started to silently cry again. Boy was she pathetic. "You're the new girl from glee yesterday, right?" The girl asked. Ana nodded again. "Well, I'm Mercedes." The girl said, grabbing another paper towel to help clean Ana up.

"I'm Ana." Ana said, rubbing her face with the wimpy paper towel in her hand. Mercedes used her paper towel to wipe up Ana's hair.

"You have really pretty hair." Mercedes commented as she was softly stroking Ana's ringlets with the towel.

"Thank you." Ana said, still crying. She sniffled. The girls heard a soft knock on the door.

"Babe, are you in there?" Ana heard her boyfriend call through the door. "I saw what Santana did to you. I'm so sorry, Ana, she's just jealous." Noah said, sensing that Ana was curious to the reason she'd been slushied. "Will you please come out? I need to talk to you."

Ana was about to answer, but Mercedes spoke first. "Here, you finish up and I'll go talk to him."

"Thank you, Mercedes." Ana said. Mercedes disappeared out of the white door and into the hallway.

She sighed deeply. She was pretty much fucked for the rest of the day. Her face was red from being rubbed so harshly and her shirt was stained. She wiped underneath her long eyelashes one more time, and she knew that the way she looked was as good as it was going to get.

After straightening her shirt, she walked outside to find Mercedes scolding Noah. He was leaned up against a row of lockers and staring at the ceiling, not fully listening to her talk.

"Ahem," Ana interrupted. Noah perked up, and Mercedes just kind of looked generally pissed.

"Hey, babe." Noah said, grabbing Ana's hand and pulling her closer to himself and Mercedes. "You okay?"

Ana weakly nodded her head. "I'm fine. What were y'all just talking about?" She said, looking suspiciously between the two teens.

Mercedes look at Noah. "Nothing." She replied coldly.

Noah nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah. Nothing. C'mon, we've got 4 minutes until history starts and it's on the total opposite side of the school." Noah pulled Ana toward the hallway before them.

She looked at Mercedes again, wondering if she was going to tell her what they were talking about, but she just huffed and left for her next class.

"You sure that nothing was going on you want to tell me?" Ana asked again, demanding an answer.

Noah shrugged and nodded his head. "Let's go." He said, pulling her towards history.

Ana rolled her dark eyes and reluctantly followed her boyfriend down the near empty hallway.


	13. All the Skeletons in Puck's Closet

_**Okay, so I really haven't gotten many submissions for the contest so I'm going to put a deadline on it to encourage you to enter. C'mon guys! Pretty please? Deadline is November 6**__**th**__**. Also, I want to put Puck's little sister in his next chapter, but I have no clue what her name is. If anyone knows or has a good idea for her name, please post a review telling me it! Thank you! Now, here is chapter 13! Puck's POV**_

**All the Skeletons in Puck's Closet**

"You know why Santana threw that slushy on Ana, right?" Mercedes asked in a heated whisper. They were both standing outside the girls' bathroom, waiting for Ana to come out.

Puck sighed deeply. "Yeah, I know."

"And you aren't gonna even tell her off? Are you going to even _defend _your girlfriend?" Mercedes demanded.

Rolling his eyes, he muttered, "well I came to check on her, didn't I?"

"That is SO not the point, white boy." She responded, rolling her eyes right back at him. Puck huffed. Was Mercedes really yelling at him for something that wasn't even his fault? "Look Puck, from what I've seen, Ana's really sweet and y'all look really happy together. Don't fuck it up by cheating on her or lying to her, cause you seem to do that a lot. So, tell her about Santana. All the others, too. Then go tell Santana that you're OVER and to leave your girlfriend alone. You got me?"

Puck leaned against the lockers and looked up to the ceiling. God, why did this have to be so complicated? Why couldn't he just be happy with Ana and everybody else be happy about it too? What the fuck ever. Screw everyone else. He was gonna be happy with his girl, and not fuck everything up.

"Whatever, Mercedes. I'm not the total loser that you think I am. I know what I gotta do."

"Good, white boy. Don't knock her up either. We both know you have a tendency to do that." Mercedes added harshly. Before Puck could defend himself, Ana appeared before them.

God, she looked awful. For her, of course. He still knew that his super hot girlfriend still looked better than ¾ of the girls at his school. He smiled at his new girlfriend. "Hey, babe." Puck said, grabbing Ana's hand and pulling her closer to himself and Mercedes. "You okay?"

* * *

As Puck was walking Ana to her 5th Hour class, he noticed that she seemed kind of upset. "Sweetie, are you still pissed about this morning? I told you, Santana just feels threatened." He reassured her, lightly squeezing her hand.

Ana sighed. "No, it's not just that. Noah, exactly how many girls have you dated?" She asked, intently looking up at Puck.

Puck was shocked by the question. "Uh, um.. I don't really know. Why?" He questioned nervously.

"Because. I've just been told that you've slept around quite a bit." She answered, looking at the ground.

"Who told you that?" Puck demanded angrily. Someone had spilled the beans before he'd had a chance to.

"Does that really matter? Just tell me, Noah." Her dark eyes felt like they were looking straight into Puck's soul. It seriously freaked him the fuck out.

"Alright, babe. You really wanna know what happened last year?"

Ana nodded her head forcefully. "Kay. Let's go for a ride." He said, pulling her towards the parking lot.

"Wait, class starts in a few minutes!" She said, looking back at the crowded hallway.

"Babe, live a little. You have free period next, right?" He asked.

Again she nodded her head. "But you don't-"

Puck sighed. "I haven't attended a math class for the past three years. I think Mr. Hamm'll live with me missing another." Before Ana could object again, they were already halfway out the door.

* * *

"Okay. Are you sure that you still wanna know?" Puck asked again, hoping that she would say no.

"Yes." She answered forcefully.

Puck took a deep breath. "Well, a while ago, Santana and I fooled around with each other a lot. Like a lot a lot. We had kind of a off and on relationship going, and I guess she's just mad because you're dating me and she's not."

Ana pursed her lips and nodded her head again. "What about the others?"

"Let's start with…."

After a long and awkward 15 minutes had passed, Puck had told Ana about every girl in the school that he'd ever fooled around with. Puck looked up from the ground to see that Ana was a shade of white.

"Babe, you okay?" Puck asked, softly shaking her shoulder.

Her big eyes were open wide. "I feel disgusting." She muttered. "Jesus, Noah! Are there any girls in the school you DIDN'T fuck?"

"Ouch." Puck thought to himself. "Low blow, low blow." Puck sighed again. "I wouldn't have told you this if I'd known you were gonna get this pissed." He mumbled.

"Well, god Noah! How could I not be pissed when I just found out that you've fucked half of the female population!" She exclaimed. "Is there anything else I should know?" She asked hesitantly.

Puck thought hard. He'd told her about Santana, Rachel, Mercedes, Brittany and all the other dumb high school flings and he'd told her that he used to fuck cougars. What else was there? "Fuck." Puck muttered to himself.

"What?" Ana asked alarmed.

"Shit, babe. I really don't know how to tell you this. Last year, I kinda slept with Finn's girlfriend."

"You slept with RACHEL? I thought she was a virg-"

"No," Puck cut her off. "He wasn't dating Rachel. He was dating Quinn."

Ana looked confused. "Quinn? Isn't she that blonde cheerleader? The really conservative religious one?"

Puck slowly nodded. "Yep. And, I, uh. She kinda got, pregnant."

Ana's eyes got wide. "You WHAT? You got her PREGNANT?"

"I know what you're thinking. I'm an idiot, a loser for what I did to Quinn. I fucked up her life, and that's something I can never take back."

Ana still looked awfully confused. Was she deciding whether or not to break up with him? "What'd Quinn do with the baby?" She finally asked, after a few awkward minutes of silence.

"She gave it up." He answered solemnly. Him letting Quinn give their baby up was a decision that still haunted him to this day.

"Did you want her to?" She asked carefully.

Puck decided to answer honestly and shook his head no. "I wanted us to be a family. I wanted to prove to everyone that I could be a good dad, so much better than mine." Puck was looking down at the dashboard. He couldn't meet Ana's eyes. What if, after practically pouring his soul out to her, that she still just dumped him, claiming he had to much baggage?

"Did you love her?" She asked again, her voice even more cautious than last time.

"Yeah."

"Is that why you slept with her? Cause you were jealous of Finn?"

Puck nodded, but then hesitated. How the hell did Finn end up in the conversation? "Wait, why do you-?"

"Mercedes already told me. About everything." She confessed.

Puck's face turned a shade of red, out of embarrassment and anger. Why did she talk to Mercedes about him? "Then why did you insist on me telling you all this shit?"

"I wanted to see if you would tell me the truth. Honestly, I thought you were gonna leave the whole baby thing out, but I'm really happy you told me." She said, taking Puck's hand.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on. So Mercedes told you? About all the girls and Santana and Quinn?"

Ana nodded. "And you just asked me to make sure that I wasn't LYING?" He exasperated. Ana nodded again. "What the fuck? How can you get mad at me not telling you this, when you just lied to me?"

"Noah! I did NOT lie to you. I would NEVER lie to you." Ana claimed. "I really, really like you. I don't think I'm capable of lying to you. But, yeah, it was pretty shady of me to not tell you about Mercedes. I'm sorry. But do NOT compare my screw-up to yours."

"Fine. Fine. Fine." Puck repeated.

"Good. Can I ask you one more question?"

Puck nodded. "Do you still love them?" Ana asked.

"Who?" Puck questioned back.

"Santana and Quinn. Do you still have feelings for either of them?"

Puck didn't even hesitate. "Course not. The only girl I have feelings for is you." He responded, pulling her into him.

Ana laid down on his broad chest. "Thank god. Because I'm definetly not willing to share my gorgeous boyfriend with anyone." Ana claimed.

Puck chuckled. He was amazed at how good it felt to be with Ana. If he was going to be honest with himself, the reason that he hadn't told her all the shit that'd happened in his life because he was afraid of losing her. But now that it was all out in the open, it felt really good to talk about with someone and not feel like they were gonna judge you for it. Puck absolutley loved it.


	14. Can't Take No For an Answer

_**Before I start this chapter, I just wanted to remind you that the deadline for the new character contest is November 6th**__**. Submissions should include characters name, brief description of looks and personality, stereotype and role in Puck/Ana's life. Please, submit! I have 2 outta 10 submissions so far, both being from majorgLeek1397 and they are both really good ideas (: Here's chapter 14, Puck's POV.**_

**Can't Take No For an Answer**

Puck could not believe that he was actually looking for Santana. The past 3 months, he'd just been running away from her. But, he had to tell her that they were through and she needed to get over it.

"Hey, Puck." Santana smiled, slowly walking over to him. She put her hands around his neck and slid her cold hand down his shirt. "Miss me?" She asked, leaning into him.

"Get the fuck off of me." Puck ordered, pushing away from the Cheerio.

Santana looked at him confused and then an innocent smile crept up on her face. "What baby? Do you not like," she asked, pulling up his shirt and running her fingers up and down his abs, "when I do that?"

Annoyed with her stubbornness, Puck grabbed Santana's wrists, firmly looked her in the eye and ordered: "stop it, now."

The look of playfulness faded from Santana's face. "What's up your ass?" She demanded.

Puck sighed. "Well I'm pissed that you threw a mother fucking slushy on my girlfriend." He answered firmly, digging his hands into his pockets. Santana rolled her eyes in response.

"Puh-lease. We knew she was gonna get it sooner or later." Santana concluded, shrugging her delicate shoulders.

"No, she wouldn't have. Why did you do it?" Puck already knew the obvious answer, but he wanted to see if Santana would deny it or not.

"Because, she's committed robbery. Everyone knows you're my property, and I'll be damned if I let some little bitch waltz in and take you away from me." Santana stated.

"Santana, how many times do I have to fucking tell you? We. Are. Over. Got it? O-V-E-R. I have a girlfriend, one that I really like. Don't you dare fuck this up for me."

Instead of looking hurt, Santana smiled as if she thought that the situation was funny. "What the hell is that look for?" Puck demanded.

Santana smirked again. "Please, Puck. You're stupid if you think that I'm gonna leave you alone JUST because you have a girlfriend." She reached for his arm. "And you're not that stupid."

Frustrated, Puck groaned and leaned away before Santana could grab him. "Dammit Santana, stop it. I really really REALLY like Ana. More than any other girl. She is the sweetest, kindest, funniest most beautiful girl that I have ever met. I've never had feelings like this for anyone before. Kay? I'd really appreciate if you just left her alone. I'm sure you guys would be really good friends if you just stopped being such a bitch."

She narrowed her eyes at him and then made a small arrogant snort. "Puck, you've never been a one women kind of guy. I know you like a little something-something on the side. So as you as you're ready, you know where I'll be." Santana made that same smug smirk and sashayed past Puck.

"Stupid bitch." Puck muttered to himself.

_**Sorry this is such a short chapter :/ I'm uploading the next chapter tonight (: So no worries! Remember to read and review! Kay thanks!**_


	15. Baby Don't Go

_**Again, sorry for the short chapter. This one should be short too, so together they make one regular chapter! Chapter 15: Ana's POV**_

**Baby Don't Go**

"Noah," Ana moaned as Noah gripped her inner thigh. Noah smirked with delight as he continued to grope her muscle.

It was Friday night and Ana's grandmother had left for the weekend. She'd said something about her having to get away from this cowtown before she had a panic attack. Anyways, Ana didn't give two shits where her grandma was, she only cared the fact that she and Noah were gonna get some serious alone time. So there they were, laying on top of Ana's queen-sized bed, letting go of all the drama that this week had held.

These were the moments that Ana loved. The ones where they didn't have any distractions, any obstacles, moments where it was just THEM. God, she couldn't even describe how amazing Noah's soft yet firm lips felt on hers and she didn't even dare to explain the magic that Noah's fingers could perform.

"Ahh," Noah groaned as Ana's hand slowly started the rub his crotch. Ana took that as a plead to continue and she undid Noah's belt.

Being with Noah just felt so, right. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this way about a guy before. Before she could stop herself from speaking what she was most definitely thinking, she whispered, "I love you."

"Uh huh," Noah mumbled as he unzipped his pants for her.

"Uh huh?" Ana repeated. What the hell? Even though she hadn't meant to tell him that she loved him, she was almost positive that she'd get the same response!

"Um, uh." Noah hesitated. Ana furrowed her eyebrows and looked into Noah's hazel eyes, waiting for an answer. Did he really have to think about this? "I…. uh…. I gotta go." He quickly sputtered as he stood up, re-buttoned his pants and put his shirt back on.

Ana sat up on the bed, crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her lower lip out. "Why do you have to go?" She pouted.

"I, er, gotta baby-sit Sarah. I think. See you later." He responded half-heartily as he practically ran out the door and slammed it behind him.

Ana rolled her dark eyes. What the fuck had just happened? One minute, he was all into her, and the next minute, he was out the door like her room was on fucking fire! Groaning, out of frustration this time, she plopped back on her bed and grabbed her purple iPhone from its charger. "Jerkoff." She muttered as she scrolled through her contacts, selected the one she wanted and held the phone up to her ear to speak to it.

"Hello?" Mercedes voice echoed through her speaker.

"Do you think Noah loves me?" Ana asked hopefully.

"Wait a second, hun. Where the hell is this coming from?"

"Ugh. I was hanging out with Puck today and I told him that I love him. He totally flipped shit and left all sudden and now, I'm here by myself talking to you." Ana pathetically exclaimed.

"Well, sorry to say this, but I don't think Puck has really ever loved a girl before. 'Cept Quinn, but that's a different story. Truth is Ana, I don't think he knows what it feels like to be in love."

"Grrrrr," Ana growled. "Why the hell did he run away though? God, he's an asshole."

"He's always been an asshole. You're just gonna have to deal."

Ana let out a puff of air. "Okay. Thanks, Mercedes. I think I'm gonna go shower, I have a lonely weekend that I have to tend to."

"Sorry, babe. Maybe Kurt and I will take you out shopping. You know, you need a new jacket that's not stained blue."

Thinking about Santana pissed Ana off, but she was grateful for her friend's gesture. "That'd be awesome. Thanks again, Mercedes. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

Ana heard the dial tone and she solemnly pressed the end call button. Frustrated, Ana slammed her head on her mattress, grabbed a pillow, put it on her face and screeched as loud as she could. "Damn you, Puckerman!" She yelled in to her feather pillow.


	16. The L Word

_**I'm SOO sorry that I haven't updated in a while. :/ I've been busy with homework, school, basketball and such. SORRY SORRY SORRY! Deadline for the contest is November 6th**__**. So… I would really like some more submissions(: Okay. That's all! Now, onto the chapter! Number 16 as you know, puckin' Puck's point of view. Yeah…**_

**The L-Word**

Okay, so maybe storming out of Ana's room WASN'T the best decision Puck's ever made. But, can you really blame him? No girl, besides his family, had EVER told Puck that they loved him before. So, he freaked out. Ana telling him that she loved him had completely caught him off guard.

First of all, who the hell drops the l-bomb when you've been dating for three months? Yeah, everyone fucking knew that Rachel loved Finn after knowing him for, like a week. But that's different, Rachel's a crazy bitch and Ana's not, or at least, Puck didn't THINK she was. Shit, what if she was a clinger?

F-U-C-K, what had he gotten himself into? Puckasarus doesn't "love." He doesn't even BELIEVE in love. Sure, he could probably honestly say that he loved his sister, Sarah, and he knew he loved his mom, even though he'd fucking deny it if anyone ever asked him. He loved his daughter Beth, and maybe Quinn too. Sarah, Beth and his mom were family and Quinn was the mother of his baby, so he knew that he'd always have a special bond with her.

The way he felt about all those girls couldn't even compare to Ana. Whenever he was with Ana, he was… happy. He felt safe and, complete. Ana made him feel like everything in the world was fine and nothing bad would ever happen.

Shit, was this love? Was Puck, in, LOVE? He wasn't sure of the feelings that he had for Ana, but it did make sense. Then it hit him. He loved Ana. He really, honestly truly did.

But now, he'd fucked it all up. Ana was probably going to be so pissed that he'd stormed out of her room so fast, that she'd never talk to him again. God, Puck really needed advice right now, and there was only one number in his phone book that he could talk to this about.

He pressed 3 on his speed dial and pressed the phone up against his ear. "Hello?" He heard Finn answer from the other line.

"Hey, man. Uh, can I talk to you about something?" Puck asked.

"Sure. What do you need?" Finn responded. Before Puck could reply, Finn interrupted. "Shit man, is Ana pregnant?"

"Fuck no, douche!" Puck exclaimed. "What's wrong with you? Do you really think that I'd have sex with my super hot girlfriend and not brag about it?"

That shut Finn up, so Puck continued. "Finn, how do you know when you're in love with a girl?"

"Well, that's kind of hard to answer. It's different feelings with different girls. Why?"

"I think I'm in love with Ana." Puck then told Finn about all the shit that had happened earlier that day.

After hearing nothing but Finn's heavy breathing for the last 3 minutes, Puck was getting annoyed. "Well?"

"Well what?" Finn innocently asked.

"Fucker, I told you I needed some advice! Are you gonna give me some or what?" Puck rolled his eyes. How fucking stupid could Finn be?

"Oh!" Finn exasperated. "Uh, well, no doubt she's gonna be really fucking pissed that you didn't tell her that you loved her back. But, whenever Rachel's mad at me I just sing her a song. Maybe you should do that."

Okay, so even if Finn was a total dumbass, he did give really good advice. "Hey, that's a pretty good idea. Thanks bro. See you tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Glad I could help. Yeah, I'll see you at glee tomorrow." The sound of the dial tone filled Puck's ear. He took out his iTouch, selected his current favorite song and started to memorize the lyrics so he could sing them to Ana tomorrow.


	17. Fallin' For You

_**So I admit it. The song that Puck sings in this chapter is kinda of wimpy for him to love. But, I love it. So he does too. 'Kay? Okay. Here's chapter 17! Ana's POV**_

**Falling For You**

"Okay, guys," Mr. Schue started. All of the glee club members were sitting in the choir room, ready to being their weekly meeting.

"This week, I wanted to focus on…" He continued.

"Um, Mr. Schue?" Noah hesitantly asked. "Before you tell us our assignment, I have something I really want to tell Ana. And I want everyone to hear it." What the hell was this? After Noah had stormed out on Friday, she'd kind of assumed that he didn't want to be with her anymore. Was he really going to break up with her in front of everyone?

"Sure." Mr. Schue answered, taking a seat on the stool next to the kids. Noah grabbed his guitar from the back of the room and placed it on his shoulder.

Noah cleared his throat and plucked his guitar. _"Baby, I love you. I never want to let you go. The more I think about, the more I want to let you know… That everything you do, is super fucking cute, and I can't stand it. I've been searching for a girl that's just like you. 'Cause I know,that your heart is true. Baby, I love you, I never want to let you go. The more I think about, the more I want to let you know… That everything you do, is super duper cute, and I can't stand it." _

Ana's dark eyes started to twinkle. Noah smiled and continued._ "Let's, sell all our shit, and run away, to sail the ocean blue. Then you'll know, that my heart is true, yeah! Baby, I love you, I never want to let you go. The more I think about, the more I want to let you know… That everything you do, is super duper cute, and I can't stand it. You, you got me where you want me, 'cause I'll do anything to please you. Just to make it through, another year."_

At this point, every one in the room was either tearing up or had a look of total disbelief on their face. Mike had grabbed Tina's hand and was now affectionately rubbing it and Rachel was leaning up against Finn's chest. Santana looked absolutely livid and Kurt's arms were crossed against his chest, not believing what he was hearing.

" _You, I saw you across the room and I knew that this was gonna blossom into something, beautiful. You're beautiful." _

Tears were streaming across Ana's face. She mouthed, "I love you too."

"_Baby, I love you, I never want to let you go. The more I think about, the more I want to let you know… That everything you do, is super duper cute and I can't stand it. Baby, I love you, I never want to let you go. The more I think about the more I want to let you know… That everything you do, is super duper cute and I can't stand it. No I can't stand it. No I can't stand it." _

Everyone stood up, of course excluding Santana, and gave Noah a humongous round of applause. "That was great Puck. Thank you for sharing that with us." Mr. Schue complimented, patting Noah on his back. Noah nodded a thanks, put his guitar down and walked over to her.

"So, did you like it?" Noah meekly asked.

Ana nodded feverously and wrapped her arms around Noah. "That is the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me." She whispered into his ear.

Noah placed his hands on her hips and pressed her closer. "It's true, babe. I love you. Like a lot." He admitted. "And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before. I just, I guess I was scared of being in love. I see everyday what my mom is like since my loser of a dad broke her heart. I don't want to end up like that."

"I'd never do that to you." She claimed. "I love you."

"Like I said, I love you too." Noah repeated jokingly. Ana giggled and Noah picked her up, putting her around his hips. "I don't know what I was so afraid of. I feel great now that I told you."

Ana pulled away from Noah, looking around the room. "Santana looks pissed." Ana commented, staring at the heated Latina. She was sitting in a chair with her arms crossed over her plastic chest and her mouth in a tight line.

"Who gives a shit?" Puck honestly asked, shrugging his shoulders.

Ana smiled. "You're right. Let her be mad."

"Okay guys, we have to get back on topic. Now, as I was saying, our assignment for the week…" Mr. Schue interrupted.

Ana and Noah sat back down, but neither of them were listening to Mr. Schue talk. They were too busy intertwining each themselves in each others' hands and murmuring "I love you."

_**Song: **_"_**Can't Stand It" Nevershoutnever **_


	18. Bad Dad

_**Thank you, BellaLuz64, for another submission. A few more days left before I announce the winner! Chapter 18- Puck's POV**_

**Bad Dad**

It hadn't even reached noon the next day, and every knew about what had happened in glee yesterday. Ana and Puck were walking to class together, and he'd heard a group of freshman girls whisper, "aww, they're so cute together!"

And it didn't make Puck want to throw up. In fact, it just made him smile and grip Ana's hand tighter. It oddly comforted Puck to know that Ana and him looked good together, not that he didn't already know that.

Fuck, it didn't even piss him off that he heard Karofsky and Azimio yell "PUSSY!" at him during gym. Screw Karofsky and Azimio. He loved Ana, and he didn't give a shit who knew. Besides, they were just jealous cause neither of those douches could get a mother fucking girl if their lives depended on it.

By the looks of it, Ana liked all the attention she was getting too. She grinned and giggled every time some girl smiled at her or gazed and her and Puck jealously. It was nice, being looked at as some iconic couple. He loved it.

* * *

"And Finn just stared at him. Fucking idiot." Puck laughed. He was sitting at lunch with Ana and telling an embarrassing story of Finn being a dumbass in Physics earlier that day. The story was fucking hilarious, but Ana was barley paying any attention to him.

Ana laughed half-heartedly at Puck's punch-line, because she knew that she was supposed to. She was off in some other world, gazing at her phone, and not listening to him at all.

"Babe, what the hell is wrong with you?" Puck asked, clearly pissed with his girlfriend's distractedness.

"What?" She asked, looking at him inattentively. "Oh, sorry. I just… My half-sister texted me an hour ago, asking when I was coming back. When I told her that I wasn't coming back, she got really upset and now she won't respond. I feel awful."

"You don't need to feel awful." Puck reassured her.

Ana took a deep breath. "I love her to death and miss her so much. She's the only sister I'll ever have, ya know?" Ana started to bit her plump lower lip, something she only did when she was worried or didn't know what to say. "She has no good role models. My dad's an ass and my step-mom barely pays any attention to her."

Puck rested his hand on top of hers. "What's her name again?" He asked. He remembered Ana talking about her half-sister before but he'd never really paid much attention.

"Olivia. She's adorable. I think she's about Sarah's age too. If they ever met, I'm sure they'd really like each other. They're a lot alike." She smiled at the thought of Olivia, but her expression darkened soon afterwards. "I wish I could see her again."

Puck was just about to say something to cheer her up, but her iPhone started to buzz before he could talk. "Damn it, it's my asshole Dad." Ana rolled her eyes and pressed the accept button.

"What?" She spat coldly into the speaker.

A muffled deep voice responded.

"I didn't do anything!" Ana claimed, annoyed.

The muffled voice on the other line became louder and Ana's eyebrows furrowed together. "I didn't tell her I was coming back, and I sure as hell didn't tell her that she could come and see me."

"Whatever, Dad. Like you give a shit about her anyway." Ana huffed before hitting end. "God, I hate him. Where the fuck does he get off, acting like he cares about her? He ignores her half the fucking time or screams at her for being a, and I quote, 'snot nosed brat.'"

Puck winced. Her Dad did sound pretty awful, but he'd definitely heard worse. "Babe, chill. Kay? You're getting way too stressed out." He advised.

Ana's leg continued to bounce up and down. "Yeah. I just need to calm down." Ana took a deep relaxing breath. "Now, what were you saying about Finn?"

_**Okay, sorry about this chapter. It didn't really help the story progress any, but I thought it was kind of important to know more about Ana's family life. I hope the next chapter will be a bit more interesting…**_


	19. Assumptions are Misleading

_**Two chapters in one day! Wowzers. Hopefully, this'll make up for the two weeks I missed. Ana's POV**_

**Assumptions are Misleading**

"So." Mercedes stated, putting down her drink. Ana, Mercedes and Kurt were sitting at the Lima Mall Food Court, sipping their low-fat iced teas.

"So?" Ana questioned, confused on what Mercedes was implying.

"How's Puck in bed?" Kurt asked bluntly. Mercedes and Kurt's eyes were wide with interest.

"What?" Ana laughed. "Why do you care?" She was surprised by her friends' curiosity about her sex life.

"Because, Puck has a certain reputation," Mercedes stated, "for being amazing in bed." Kurt daintily nodded his head in agreement.

Ana scoffed. "Well…" She tilted her head awkwardly. She didn't really know how to respond the question.

"Well what?" Mercedes questioned.

"I'm sure he is amazing in bed." Ana answered and braced herself for Kurt and Mercedes response.

"And that supposed to mean…?" Kurt giggled.

Ana bit her lower lip. She hadn't told anyone that Noah and her had had sex, because they hadn't. Everyone had just assumed it, because she was Noah's girlfriend. And although Noah hadn't admitted it, she knew he wanted to keep it that way. She had guessed because he was kind of embarrassed. But, she knew she could trust Mercedes and Kurt and she really didn't want to lie to them.

"We haven't had sex yet." Ana mumbled quickly.

Kurt and Mercedes stared at her in astonishment. "What?" They demanded in unison.

"We haven't had sex." Ana repeated. Kurt and Mercedes continued to gawk at her like she was crazy. "Will you stop?" She pleaded. "You're freaking me out."

"I'm sorry, we're just in shock." Kurt declared.

"Why? Is it so hard to imagine?" Ana asked sarcastically.

"Hell yeah!" Mercedes said.

"But, why?" Kurt asked. "I mean, you're obviously not repulsed by his Neanderthal ways, seeing as you're dating him. So why not have sex with him?"

Ana let a puff of air escape from her mouth. She didn't have an answer for that. She knew that Noah would do her in a second (he always told her,) but for some reason, she'd always held back going all the way. Of course she loved him dearly and it felt so good to be with him, but she was hesitant to have sex. "I dunno." She muttered.

"That is not an acceptable answer." Kurt pressed. "Are you a virgin?"

"No! It's just, I," Ana stumbled. Why didn't she want to have sex with Noah? He was funny, sort of smart, charming, fucking sexy as hell AND he loved her. What more could she ask for? "I really don't know. When I lived in Chicago, I had a boyfriend named Jake. I really thought I was in love with him after dating for 4 months, so I gave my virginity to him. And less than a week later, he dumped me." All of the words were coming out of her mouth so fast, she couldn't stop them.

"I was a wreck. He was perfect and then as soon as we had sex, he was an asshole. I don't want to get hurt like that again." Ana continued. Her voice had gone quite and she was gazing at the table.

"That's ridiculous." Mercedes stated. "Puck loves you, I know he does."

Ana smiled. "Thank you, Mercedes. You're probably right." Kurt rubbed Ana's arm sympathetically.

"Ana, 'Cedes is right. Noah Puckerman is not a man who loves easily. But he really, really loves you. He wouldn't dump you like that, at least I think so." Kurt hesitated.

Ana scrunched her face, that's exactly what she'd been thinking too.

"Okay, but what if he does?" She countered.

"Isn't it worth the try?" Mercedes shrugged. And Ana couldn't really disagree.


	20. A True Teenage Dream

**_This chapter is a bit more mature than the others. Don't say I didn't warn you! Chapter 20- Puck's POV_**

**A True Teenage Dream**

Puck hadn't been this excited about hanging out with Ana since their first date. She'd been acting quite a bit more intimate this week, and Puck couldn't help but hope that she was finally ready to have sex. Plus, her bitch of a grandma was out of town again, so they had the house to themselves. Fucking awesome.

Puck's phone begun to buzz. The screen said "1 unread message."

He clicked the view button and a new text from Ana popped up. "_are you almost here?_" She'd typed. Puck chuckled to himself and responded with a: "_yeah, babe._" He loved that his girlfriend was anxious to see him too.

After a few seconds his phone buzzed again. Another text from Ana: "_hurry up! you were supposed to be here 10 mins ago._" True, he was running late, but that was only because he couldn't find his lucky boxers, and he hated fooling around without them on. Puck decided not to respond, because his truck was pulling onto her stone driveway.

Puck checked his reflection in his rearview mirror. "Looking especially studly today, aren't you Puckarone?" He commented to himself, rubbing the stubble on his chin. Ana could deny it all she wanted to, but he knew he look fucking hot when he had a little hair on his chin. Happy with his appearance, Puck stepped out of his truck and rang the doorbell.

He was greeted by an irritated Ana, glaring at Puck for his tardiness. "I know, I know." He mumbled, pulling Ana by the hips towards himself for a kiss.

She gave in, but broke away after only a few seconds. "Noah Puckerman, I am not a very patient person." She said, caressing the back of Puck's neck with her smooth fingers. She side-stepped him and closed the door that was behind Puck. "But, god, am I happy to see you."

Puck smirked. "I'm glad to see you, too."

Ana beamed. "I have something I want to show you." She whispered sensually. Ana stepped back, revealing the short pink silk robe that she was wearing. Untying the knot on her stomach, she slowly opened the robe and exposed the black pair of lingerie that she was wearing underneath.

"Holy fucking shit." Puck breathed, taking in the sight of his girlfriend. Her black bra was only covering half of her boob and Puck couldn't help but notice that her underwear was far too constricting for her vivacious ass. "Good lord." He muttered again. Ana smiled again.

"Do you like it?" She asked. Puck was goggling at her and he nodded his head vigorously.

"Good, because I wasn't sure if you'd like-" Ana rambled, but Puck put a finger to her ruby red lips.

And even though it was so fucking cheesy, Puck couldn't help but imply: "I can think of much more important things for your lips to be doing right now."

Ana giggled playfully and pressed her lips against his. Puck raised her up and let her legs wrap around his waist as he headed up the stairs, headed towards her bedroom.

Puck knocked open the door to Ana's bedroom and plopped Ana onto her bed. She lay down on the bed, her hair flawlessly splayed across her face. "You look so fucking hot right now." Puck mumbled underneath his breath, taking off his white Hanes t-shirt and unbuttoning his jeans.

"So do you, babe." Ana commented. "Geez, how many fucking muscles do you have?" She asked, obviously gawking at Puck's rippling chest, though she'd seen it many times before. Puck smirked again and positioned himself on top of her body.

"I love you." Puck breathed while he began smothering her chest in his kisses.

"I love you too, darling." She said, rolling Puck over so that she was on top. "Do you have…?"

"Do I have what?" Puck breathlessly asked.

"You know, protection?"

Puck nodded and reached for his jean pocket, grabbing his spare condom. Ever since the day Puck found out he'd knocked up Quinn Fabray, he'd always made sure he wasn't caught without a condom.

"Good."

"I always have one with me. But, are you sure you're ready?" Puck loved Ana, and he wasn't about to fuck it up by pressuring her into something she wasn't ready to do with him.

"Yeah."

Ana nuzzled her nose into Puck's throat. "I love you." She sexually whispered into his ear.

Puck rubbed his hand affectionately against her arm. "I love you too." He whispered back. Puck was amazed, honestly amazed at what had just happened. He and Ana had made love together for the first time. Although this was something that Puck was extremely familiar with, when he'd done it with Ana it felt completely new.

Not in a bad way, in a good way. It'd felt right, like the way sex was supposed to be. It wasn't supposed to be just lust, love had to be incorporated in it too. Hence the name, "making love."

"Do you want to listen to some music?" Ana asked, cocking her head towards himself.

"Sure." He nodded. Ana removed the sheets from her body and turned on the radio that was ontop of her nightstand. "_Teenage Dream_" by Katy Perry echoed through the empty house.

She began to sing along. "_Let you put your hands on me, in my skin tight jeans, be a teenage dream tonight." _Ana purred, her voice bright voice perfectly in tune with Katy's. "You know, Noah, this song reminds me a lot of you." She commented, drawing circles around Puck's biceps. "You're my teenage dream."

Puck lightly kissed her forehead. "And you're every guy's teenage dream." He hesitated. "Well, 'cept Kurt."

_**I wasn't too bad, was I? Post a review telling me your opinion! Remember: Character Contest deadline is November 6th**__**.**_


	21. Detention Bites

**_Few more days until contest deadline. This chapter is written in Ana's POV._**

**Detention Bites**

"Ms. Rivera?" Mr. McCaughey called to the Latina sitting in the back. "Ms. Rivera!"

Finn shook Ana's arm. "Hey, hey, wake up!" He whispered.

Ana's eyes fluttered open as she raised her head from her desk. "What?" She sleepily mumbled.

"Well, Ms. Rivera, since you obviously think that you're over-qualified for this class," Mr. McCaughey mocked, "and make it a routine to sleep during my reviews, why don't you answer number 2 for us?" He dared, his small gray eyes squinting.

"No thanks." Ana responded shaking her head. "And I don't believe that I ever told anyone that I thought I was 'over-qualified'," she added, making air quotes, "so I'd appreciate you not putting words in my mouth." Ana sarcastically smiled, mocking her teacher's tone.

"I think it would be a smart decision to do as I ask. Now, come up to the chalkboard and work out the problem. You really should know it, considering that it will be on our test we're taking later this hour."

"Shit," Ana thought to herself. She'd forgotten about the test. Well, the least she could do now was attempt to get out of it by leaving the room. It was either principal's office or nurse.

"Will you hurry up? We are waiting!" Mr. McCaughey spat.

"Principal's office is easier." Ana thought to herself. Smiling sickly, Ana countered, "why should I? It's not like there's nothing better for us to be doing. I mean, c'mon now. Everyone knows that sitting here and listening to me make-up excuses is much more fun than listening to you drone on and on." She crossed her arms over here chest and cocked her head, waiting for Mr. McCaughey's reaction.

"Thank you for your input, Ms. Rivera, but I am afraid you still have not answered the question." McCaughey reciprocated.

Ana rolled her eyes and decided to push her luck. "No, Mr. McCaughey. I will not answer your dumb little question."

Finn glanced nervously back and forth between Ana and McCaughey as did the rest of the students in the room. "Ms. Rivera, I'm afraid if you do not answer the question, then I will not be able to give you your participation points for the day."

She scoffed. Ana'd just insulted his teaching skills, and the worst he could threaten was to take away her mother fucking PARTICIPATION POINTS? Was he being serious right now? "Go ahead. I don't give a shit."

The classroom gasped in unison at Ana's use of profanity. "Ms. Rivera!" Mr. McCaughey echoed. "The use of that type of language is against my classroom rules!"

Ana smirked. "Really? 'Cause your stupid rules can kiss. My. Ass."

"That is it! Detention, Ms. Rivera." Ana's mouth hung open.

"A detention? You aren't even gonna try to send me to Figgin's? Or hell, I'd even take Ms. Pillsberry!" She turned her mouth into a pout. "I have some sort of a tragedy in my life right now, and I really could use some immediate counseling." Ana lied.

Finn shot her a classic, 'really?' look, not believing his ears. Ana rolled her eyes again and decided to ignore him.

"But that would allow to skip my test today, and I can not have that." Mr. McCaughey smirked back.

Ana let a puff of air escape from her mouth. "Whatever." She breathed.

"Good, now may I return to the discussion?" Mr. McCaughey challenged and Ana waved her hand yes.

"Damn, Ana." Finn whispered after Mr. McCaughey had gone back to addressing the full class about some stupid math shit. "Why the hell would you do that?" He asked in astonishment.

"Because, Finn," she explained to her clueless friend, "if I get sent to the principal's office, I don't have to take the test. But Mr. McCaughey is a pussy," she added, glaring in her teachers direction, "and he decided to just give me a detention."

"Wow, you're smart." Finn concluded. "I wish I'd thought of that."

Ana smiled at Finn's compliment and got back to what she'd been doing before she was so rudely interrupted, and fell asleep.

* * *

Ana strode into the room she'd assumed was detention after school and took an empty seat near the back of the room. When she'd plopped her bag down, she noticed that a big guy was walking towards her.

She eyed him carefully and pursed her lips when he'd taken the seat next to her.

"Hey, babe." He greeted. Ana turned to him and stared at him intently.

"Do I know you?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

The boy snorted cockily. "Well, if you don't I'd be surprised. I'm like fucking royalty at this school. Everyone knows me."

Ana studied his face more carefully. He did look familiar. "You mind telling me your name again?"

"Karofsky. I'm a defensive lineman for McKinley, hockey captain and all around stud."

She giggled slightly. Was this guy yanking her chain? "I'm Ana." She said, introducing herself.

"Oh, I know you. You're Puckerman's girlfriend." He nodded.

Ana sighed. "I wish people would stop calling me that."

"Why? You not with him?" He interrogated.

"No, I am. But, I just wish people realized that I have a name, I'm not just Noah's girlfriend."

Karofsky gawked at her. "The fuck is Noah?"

She shook her head. "I mean Puck."

"You call him Noah?"

Ana slowly nodded. "Got a problem with that?" She countered.

Karofsky chuckled. "Course not, babe."

She winced slightly at Karofsky's use of 'babe' again. Before Ana could continue her slightly odd conversation with Karofsky, the room supervisor marched into the room.

"There will be not talking!" The short and stout man claimed. "Anyone who does will face a Saturday detention. We clear?"

Ana grabbed for her iPhone, hardly acknowledging the man's orders for silence.

"_fuck, noah, detention bites_." She texted her boyfriend.


	22. Insecurities

_**Congratulations to majorgLeek1397! Your submission of Peyton Dawson is the Character Contest winner! Sorry for the delay on the announcement! And, the other three submissions I got were awesome, but I couldn't really see them fitting into the story the way I'm planning it. Anyways, this chapter is more important to the storyline than the other filler chapters have been (sorry for so many of those!). Here's chapter 22 in Puck's POV**_

**Insecurites**

It'd been a debatably good day for Puck thus far. He'd been strolling along the hallways happily until Peyton had to go along and rain on his fucking parade.

"Hey, man." Peyton greeted, raising his arm up to signal a high-five.

"Peyton, 'sup?" Puck smiled, slapping his friend's hand with his own.

"So, uh," Peyton nervously said. "Is something up with you and Ana?"

Puck shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged. "'Naw man, we're good. Why'd you ask?"

"Well, Karofsky was talking in Science about how Ana was all over him in detention yesterday. I was just wondering if something was up between you two." Peyton shook his head, moving his dark bangs out of his eyes.

"Karofsky?" Puck asked, clearly confused.

"Yeah, I was confused too. I just thought I'd ask you." Peyton clarified. "Speaking of the devil…"

Puck looked towards the middle of the hallway and saw Karofsky and his band of idiots marching to the lunchroom, knocking over any innocent dweeb who stood in their way.

Growling slightly Puck made his way the where Karofsky was standing.

"Karofsky!" Puck demanded.

The jock smirked slightly. "What, Puckerman?"

"Were you talking about Ana?" Puck countered, slowly creeping closer to Karofsky.

Karofsky laughed to the followers surrounding him. "So what if I did?" He questioned, narrowing his small eyes at Puck.

Puck took a final step forward so that he was standing at eye level with Karofsky. "Then I'd have to kick your ass." He cracked his knuckles for emphasis.

The larger boy pompously laughed again. "Do it, Puckerman." He dared.

"Why the fuck are you talking about her in the first place?"

"Well, maybe because she was all over me in detention yesterday. Apparently, she's not happy with you anymore. She wants a real man." He added, gesturing towards himself.

"Fuck off, Karofsky." Puck spat.

"Wow, man. Don't take it out on me. Your girl is the one that's fucked up."

Puck growled and raised his fist, ready to pound Karofsky's fucking face in. Peyton stepped in and pulled Puck's arm back. "He's not fucking worth it, man." He muttered to Puck, glaring in Karofsky's direction.

"Yeah, lover boy. Be a pussy and walk away." Karofsky laughed. Puck was about to pull away from Peyton and beat the shit out of Karofsky, but Peyton was right. Karofsky wasn't worth it.

Puck made it a point to scowl at Karofsky again, but he slowly backed away from Karofsky and headed down the opposite side of the hallway. Once Puck was sure Karofsky and his goons were out of earshot, he whispered to Peyton, "you don't think it's true, do you?"

Peyton looked confused at the question. "Is what true?"

"Ya know, do you really think that Ana's not happy with me anymore? That she'd rather be with someone like Karofsky?"

A stunned expression came across Peyton's face at Puck's insecurity. "I don't know." Peyton muttered, looking at the ground.

Puck blew out a puff of air. He didn't really know either.

* * *

Puck was extremely pissed after his confrontation with Karofsky earlier that day. He knew Karofsky was an arrogant asshole, but Puck didn't think that he'd dare make up Ana being all over him. Why would he?

Ana had been out of school for the day, claiming that she was sick, but what if she was really just trying to avoid seeing Puck? What if she had cheated on him with Karofsky, and now she couldn't bare to see him? Puck's head was reeling at the confusion of his current situation, so he was extremely thankful that it was Friday and he'd have plenty of time to get his plans thought out.

As Puck was heading towards his truck, he'd been greeted by an eager Santana. "Hey, Puck." Santana said seductively.

He rolled his eyes at the Cheerio's flirtatiousness, but before he could protest Puck felt Santana's smooth fingers on his lips. "Shh, baby. Let me talk." She cooed. "You know, Puck, Mike's having a party tonight. I really want you to come. Maybe we could talk about us," she paused and smirked, "or we don't have to talk."

Puck understood what she was implying, but why was she coming onto him now? "I dunno, Santana. I love Ana, I'd never cheat on her." Puck claimed forcefully.

Santana scoffed. "Why not? She did it to you!"

Puck's eyebrows furrowed together. "What do you mean?"

She rolled her brown eyes. "Karofsky. She's obviously into him, hell, I wouldn't be surprised if she already fucked him by now."

His face fell. Could Santana be right? Did Ana really cheat on him? God, how could Puck have been so stupid? Puck took a deep breath and grabbed Santana by the hips, pulling her closer. "We don't have to wait for tonight, not to talk."

Santana giggled. "Oh, Puck." She whispered, leaning into for a kiss. Puck pressed his lips against hers. And surprisingly, it felt… wrong. Like he wasn't supposed to be doing this.

But Puck shook off the nagging feeling in the back of his head and wrapped Santana's legs around his hips. The feeling would go away, he just needed to get more into it.

Unfortunately, it was too late before Puck realized that the feeling that kept badgering him wouldn't go away. And it really was for a good reason.

_**Again, a shitty attempt of a cliffhanger…. :/ But, I hope you liked it :D Please remember to review! **_


	23. What Did You Say?

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I guess that I don't really have an excuse, I'm just lazy. :/ Lo siento. This chapter is a bit more drama-filled, so yeah! Chapter 23 (damn, we're already up to 23?) in Ana's POV.**_

**What Did You Say?**

"_Don't be fancy, just get dancey!"_ Ana sang as she rocked out to Pink's latest song in her Toyata Pruis. "_Why so serious?"_ Ana smiled and turned off the radio, grabbing her bag and stepping out of the car. She didn't really like walking to school by herself, but for some reason Noah claimed that he couldn't take her today. His lame excuse had been something about having to get there earlier to rehearse for some dance number with Mike, but Ana knew Noah well enough to know when he was lying.

His lie had just pissed Ana off more, adding to the frustration of Noah frostily ignoring her texts this entire weekend. She'd called him at least 6 times, all of which he'd hit the ignore button (there was a difference between your phone being dead, not hearing your ring tone and just straight up ignoring it). And when she'd asked him if he was still planning on walking her to her first class, he'd told her he couldn't. What the fuck was up with him?

Just as Ana was walking into the crowded hallways of McKinley, she was stopped in her tracks by a large group huddled in a circle. Her iPhone began to buzz and showed that Mercedes was calling. She hit the accept button and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She spoke into the speaker.

Ana couldn't make out what Mercedes was saying, the large crowd had become more and more loud with each second. The group of High Schoolers were shouting, "fight, fight, fight!" She rolled her eyes at her fellow students immaturity for egging on a fight.

"Kick his ass, Karofsky!" Some random bystander had yelled to the center of the crowd. Ana giggled slightly, she wasn't really surprised that one of the fighters was Karofsky. He seemed like a real hot-headed asshole. She stood on her tip-toes, trying to get a better look at who Karofsky was attempting to beat-up but she was interrupted by a distraught looking Mercedes. Mercedes was holding a cellphone up to her ear and let out a sigh of frustration when she saw Ana.

"Thank god you're here, Puck won't listen to anyone else and I think he's gonna get really hurt if he doesn't…" Mercedes explained to Ana as she pulled her towards the center of the crowd, pushing aside others. "Move!" She cried to the people standing in her way.

"Mercedes, what the fuck are you talking about?" She questioned as Mercedes hurriedly continued to pull her. "And what does Noah have to do with-" Ana stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she saw Noah being thrust into headlock, given by Karofsky.

"Noah?" She screamed, astounded by her boyfriend's behavior. Running towards the two fighting boys, she attempted to get Karofsky to let go of Noah. "Stop it, stop it!" Karofsky released Noah, making sure to shove him to the side. "Your boyfriend," Karofsky said, looking at Noah, "just fucking attacked me."

Noah let out a frustrated grunt and lunged at Karofsky again, successfully punching him in the face. Ana gasped loudly and grabbed Noah's buff arm. "Fucking STOP!" Ana screeched. Karofsky staggered back, holding his nose.

"Fuck!" He yelled. "You shouldn't have done that, Puckerman. I just might tell your little girlfriend what you did." He added with a menacing glance towards Noah.

"What did you do?" Ana asked, her eyes darting between Karofsky and Noah.

"Don't you FUCKING dare!" Noah yelled.

"Tell me what?" Ana questioned confused. She gripped onto Noah's shoulders and stared into his narrowed hazel eyes. "Noah, what did you do?"

Noah was still looking at Karofsky, not meeting Ana's glance. "Nothing," he muttered. "I didn't do shit."

Karofsky chuckled. "Really? Because, I bet Santana would beg to differ."

Still extremely confused on what the two boys were talking about, she continued to look into Noah's eyes for the answer.

"Shut it Karofsky!" Noah screamed, raising his fist in the air.

"Puck fucked Santana." Karofsky claimed, glancing at Ana.

Ana's heart stopped and her face fell. "What?" Noah lunged for Karofsky again, his fists white from the pressure he was putting on them. Ana stepped in front of him. "Stop it!" She pleaded, not fully processing what she'd heard. "Noah, is it true? Did you sleep with Santana?" Her voice shook as she spoke.

Noah's mouth opened but quickly shut again. He clenched his jaw tighter and turned away from her.

"Noah, god dammit! Tell me! Did you or did you not sleep with Santana?" She felt like screaming but her voice would barely go above a whisper.

He threw his hands up in the air, exasperated. "Yes! Okay? Yes I did, but only because I thought you fucked Karofsky!" Heat rose to Ana's cheeks and her normal bronze face turned a bright shade of red.

"So that makes it okay?" Noah looked towards the ground, not wanting to respond. "It doesn't, Noah! It's not okay! And even THINKING that I fucked Karofsky makes it that much FUCKING worse!"

Tears brimmed Ana's dark brown eyes, and she could see that Noah looked like he was on the verge of tears too. "I didn't! I wouldn't do that to you, hell, I COULDN'T do that to you! I loved you Noah!"

Noah ran his fingers through his non-existing hair and leaned towards Ana. "I love you too, baby. And I am so sorry." He whispered and Ana could see the tears threatening to fall from his hazel eyes. "I was confused and upset, it'll never happen again. I promise."

Ana pursed her lips as tears fell off her long eyelashes. "Fuck you." She muttered. Pushing past the followers that had crowded around the trio, she ran down the hall toward the empty bathroom. Ana shoved herself into a stall, locked the door behind her, sat on the toliet and started to sob.

_**Again, many apologies for the lacking of chapters. I know where I'm going with this story, but I'm getting confused on how I'm going to get there. Thank you for the wonderful reviews, and I hope you don't stop reading!**_


	24. I Should've Said No, I'm Sorry

_**Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Puck has been acting like quite a dumbass, but remember, he's really not ALL bad. Anyways, BellaLuz64, I really like your idea for song choices. I'm sad to say that I don't think I can do "Just the Way You Are," Finn already sang it and it's weird for Puck to sing it too. And, I love "Jar of Hearts," I'll see if I can fit it into the story! As for the rest of you who wanted more songs, there's two in this chapter (look in the title *wink-wink*) But we must get onto the story! Chapter 24 in Puck's POV.**_

**I Should've Said No, I'm Sorry**

"Ugh!" Puck let out a frustrated grunt as he slammed his fist into the drywall again.

He heard the little footsteps of a 8-year-old girl stomping up the steps. "NOAH!" Puck heard his sister Sarah scream through his door. "STOP IT!" She pounded on his door for extra emphasis.

Cracking his knuckles, Puck opened the door and saw a frustrated Sarah standing on the other side. "Noah, stop pounding on the walls! You're scaring me and Teddy!" She held up her ratty brown stuffed bear. "We're TRYING to have a tea party and YOU keep INTERRUPTING." Her dark eyes narrowed and she placed her hands on her hips.

Puck scoffed. "Go have your stupid little tea party then!" He sneered. "I'm pissed, and unless you want me to take it out on you, then I suggest you get out of my face!" Puck slammed his door on top of his sister's tiny toes.

"I'M TELLING!" Sarah remarked before retreating downstairs to her dolls.

"Fucking-" Puck grumbled before punching the wall again. Looking down at his fists and seeing the blood and scrapes, and seeing the dents and holes in his walls, he decided that it was time to stop pounding his fist into the wall and do something productive. Puck grabbed his phone from the floor and put in Ana's number, hoping she'd pick up this time. He tapped his foot impatiently as he listened to the phone ring and ring.

"_Hi, you've reached Ana Rivera. I'm not available-"_ A robotic sounding Ana greeted through the phone. Frustrated, Puck pushed the end button and threw his phone across the room. The device bounced off the wall, but the keypad, the back and the screen all went into different directions.

"Fuck!" He screamed. Why did he keep breaking shit? He liked his phone, he didn't want it to smash into pieces. But the way this morning had gone down, Puck really wasn't thinking straight. Ana'd found out that he slept with Santana (thanks to that douche bag Karofsky) and she'd stormed off. Puck's thoughts drifted back to the event that had occurred earlier that day.

He saw Ana's heart-broken face when Karofsky told her what had gone down Friday. And he saw how enraged and hurt she looked when Puck accused her of cheating on him. God dammit! Why the fuck did he listen to Santana? Ana would never cheat on him, she loved him. Puck's heart began to ache. She _loved_ him, past-tense.

Before Puck could pick up his lamp and throw it against the wall, he heard Sarah pounding on his door again. "NOAH!" She screeched. "SOMEONE'S HERE FOR YOU!"

Sighing, Puck yelled back, "tell them to fuck off! I don't wanna talk to anyone!," and then he sat down on his bed and tried to clear his thoughts. "You need to think happily, Puckerman. Or else just bad shit's gonna happen. Ana still loves you. She's going to forgive you, just like she always does. And then maybe she'll put on that sexy black lingerie again and-" Puck hoped to himself.

"NOAH!" Sarah screamed again. "She says she NEEDS to see you! She NEEDS to talk to you!" She was clearing mocking whoever was at the door.

"I said no Sarah! Tell them to go away!" Puck picked up the X-box controller that was lying on his bed and tossed it onto the ground.

Puck heard a soft knock on his door. "Can I please talk to you?" A familiar voice asked through his door.

"Who's there?" He questioned back. "Who is it?"

"It's me. Will you just open the door? I feel silly talking to you like this." The girl responded. Puck reluctantly got off of his bed and went to open the door, only to find a somber-looking Ana on the other side.

"Baby!" Puck exclaimed, leaning in for a kiss. Ana smoothly side stepped him so that Puck's lips ended up on her cheek. "Why are you here? I didn't think you'd talk to me after, ya know-"

Ana cut him off. "I need to talk to you. Can I come in or not?" She said, repeating her earlier remark, but this time it was a bit more bitter.

"Sure," Puck said, stepping out of her way so that she could get through. "Sorry, it's kind of a mess." He commented as he watched Ana step over piles of clothes that were sitting on the floor. She sat down on his bed and placed a large cardboard box beside her.

"What's that?" Puck asked as he took the seat beside her.

"Listen, Puck," Ana began.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Since when do you call me Puck?"

Ana licked her lips uncomfortably. "Puck, I'm breaking up with you. We're over."

Puck could literally feel his heart breaking. "What the fuck? Baby, I'm sorry! I already told you that!" He grabbed for Ana's hands but Ana pulled them away too quickly. "I love you, so fucking much. I don't know what I would do with out you. Please, baby, please!"

"If you 'love' me so much, than why would you fuck Santana? Huh? Were you not in love with me then?" Ana interrogated. "Love isn't a fucking light switch, you can't turn it on and off whenever you please! You have to choose one!"

"I do love you!" Puck exclaimed. "I want to be with you!"

"It's too late for that." Ana breathed tears falling from her chocolate eyes.

Puck cupped Ana's face in his hands. "Look at me." He pleaded. Puck could feel tears dripping down his face. Damn, he hadn't cried since his old man left. But he sure as fuck was crying now, and he needed Ana to see. "This is real. This is how I feel. I'm in love with you baby, more than I've ever loved anyone before. You're the best goddamn thing that's ever happened to me! I can't lose you! Please, I was wrong. It was a mistake. I'd do anything in the world to take it back. You gotta believe me!"

"I do believe you. I believe that you love me, and that you really feel like you made a mistake. But that doesn't change anything. It doesn't change what you did, it doesn't make it alright, and it doesn't make me trust you anymore. I can't be with you." Ana was uncomfortably tugging at her shirt, unsure of what to say next and Puck just continued to stare at her in disbelief. "I love you Puck. But we're over. Here's all your stuff." She added gesturing towards the cardboard box she carried in and Puck saw his red letterman jacket sticking out.

Ana patted his hands and got off of the bed. She walked towards the door and before opening the it, she turned around, offered a final, "I'm sorry it has to be like this," and left.

Puck stared at his lap and remembered the many times that Ana had laid upon it. Back when they'd been happy, back when she was still his. He pounded his fists on his bed, lay back and let the tears fall.

* * *

Puck seriously contemplated not attending school the next day, but he wouldn't dare risk looking like a pussy for skipping because he got dumped (he already cried for an hour last night, not that he'd tell that to anyone). Now that Ana was gone, his popularity was the only thing that he had left. But the day pigs flew would come before the day that Puck let Ana slip through his hands. He had a great song he'd sing to win her back, singing fixed almost everything. Plus, Mr. Schue had assigned the glee kids to do a solo this week (something about "expressing their feelings through music") so he'd kill two birds with one stone by getting his glee assignment done and winning back his girl.

But, what Puck didn't expect was walking into glee and getting a cold death stare from half the fucking club. Ana was sitting in between Mercedes and Kurt as they whispered to her while Quinn and Rachel sat a little off to the side, attempting to help console her. All of her friends that surrounded her took a second to stop comforting her and give Puck 8 evil eyes as he took a seat in the back of the room, far away from everyone else.

A loud "ahem" from Mr. Schue interrupted everyone from their whispers and cold glances. "Who would like to go first today?" He brightly asked, trying to bring a little bit of joy into the room.

Puck grabbed his guitar but before he could say, "me." Ana raised her hand.

"I would, Mr. Schue. There's something I'd really like to get off my chest." She claimed. Stepping up and grabbing a leopard-striped guitar from behind her.

"Of course, Ana. Go right ahead." Mr. Schue gleefully responded, giving her an encouraging pat on the shoulder before stepping of to the side to let her have the stage.

"Thanks. Um, I don't really know how to word this." She confessed, running her fingers through her long dark brown hair. Puck couldn't help but notice how it shimmered in the fluorescent lights. Ana slung the golden guitar strap on her shoulder. "So I think I should just sing it." She smiled before taking a seat on the stool behind her and situating guitar. Taking another deep breath, she began to sing.

"_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing, the smiles the flowers everything, is gone. Yesterday I found out about you, even now just looking at you,"_ She sang effortlessly and gave a distasteful glance towards Puck, "_feels wrong. _

"_You say, that you'd take it all back. Given one chance, it was a moment of weakness and you'd said yes. You should've said no, you should've gone home. Should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go. Should've known that word, 'bout whatcha did with her'd get back to me. And I should've been there, in the back of your mind. Shouldn't be askin' myself why. You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at me feet. Should've said no, baby and you might still have me!" _Her tone was clear and crisp, the way she sang was with so much emotion.

"_You can see that I've been crying, baby you know all the right things, to say. But do you honestly expect me to believe, we could ever be the same? You say that the past is the past, you need one chance. It was a moment of weakness and you'd said yes. You should've said no! You should've gone home! You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go! You should've known that word, 'bout whatcha did with her'd get back to me. And I should've been there in the back of your mind, shouldn't be asking myself why! You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet. You should've said no, baby and you might still have me!" _Puck couldn't help but be mesmerized by the way her voice sounded. Sure, he'd heard her sing before, but never like this.

Mercedes and Kurt had taken their attention away from Ana's singing and they both were now back to glaring at Puck, obviously aware of who Ana was singing about. By the looks of Mike, Tina, Sam, Rachel, Quinn, Artie, Brittany, Finn, Mr. Schue, Santana and even Brad the fucking piano guy, everyone knew she was singing about him. Puck slightly lowered his head in shame.

"_I can't resist, before you go tell me this, was it worth it? Was she worth, this?"_ Ana gave another hard glare by this time, it was towards Santana. "_No, no, no, no, no, no. You should've said no!" _Ana belted, her fingers strummed perfectly against the plastic guitar strings. "_You should've gone home! Should've thought twice before you let it all go! You should've known that word, 'bout whatcha did with her'd get back to me. And I should've been there in the back of your mind, shouldn't be asking myself why! You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet. Should've said no, baby and you might still have me." _Ana plucked her guitar string for the final time, and stood up.

Mr. Schue also stood up and walked towards Ana. "That's exactly the kind of solo I was taking about. Singing with raw emotion takes a lot of courage. Thank you, Ana. That was wonderful."

Ana smiled, embarrassed by all the praise she'd been given. "Thanks Mr. Schue." He nodded and Ana sat back down between Mercedes and Kurt again.

Fuck, did that really just happen? Ana stomped all over HIS heart, and she got all the praise and sympathy? Bullshit, it was total fucking bullshit.

Pissed, Puck stood up and spoke out. "Mr. Schue, I'd like to go next." His tone made it sound like it was more of an order than a request. Mr. Schue looked around at Puck's fellow classmates before nodding. Puck eagerly took Mr. Schue's spot and placed his guitar around his neck. "I love you, babe. And I really want you to forgive me. Since you won't listen to what I say, maybe you'll listen to what I'm singing." Mercedes gave a disapproving eye roll but Puck brushed it off.

"So, here I go." Puck cleared his throat. "_Oh I, had a lot to say, was thinking, on my time away. I missed you and things weren't the same._ '_Cause everything inside, it never comes out right, and when I see you cry it makes me want to die. I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you, and I know I can't take it back. I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round. And I just, wanted to say, I'm sorry. This time, I think I'm to blame. It's harder, to get through the days. You get older and blame turns to shame. 'Cause everything inside, it never comes out right, and when I see you cry, it makes me want to die. I'm sorry I'm bad. I'm sorry you're blue. I'm sorry about all the things I said to you, and I know I can't take it back. I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round. And I just, wanted to say, I'm sorry! Every single day, I think about how we came all this way. The sleepless nights and the tears you cried it's never too late to make it right, oh yeah, sorry! I'm sorry I'm bad. I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all the things I said to you, and I know I can't take it back. I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round. And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry, baby. Yeah, I'm sorry."_

Puck heard a few polite claps go around the room, given by Mr. Schue, Finn, Brittany (she was still kind of confused who to be mad at,) and Artie. But, even though he really tried, Puck couldn't blame the others for hating him. For fuck's sake, he hated himself right now.

_**So, I admit. I'm trying to get you to feel sympathetic for Puck. :/ He's really not a total asshole, but he's acting like one. I hope you like the chapter (longest one yet! Whew!) and I REALLY hope that you leave a comment telling me what you thought! Thanks bunches for reading (: Oh, and here's the songs in this chapter.**_

_**Should've Said No- Taylor Swift**_

_**Sorry- Buckcherry**_


	25. Second Thoughts

_**Ana's POV**_

**Second Thoughts**

A wave of sadness and regret drifted through Ana as she watched Puck pluck the final note on his guitar. Him singing "Sorry," had just made Ana feel worse than she already did about breaking up with him.

"Asshole," Ana heard Mercedes mutter to Kurt. "I swear, I'm about to cut that white boy." Kurt pursed his lips and sourly nodded, still glaring at Puck.

"Guys, don't be so harsh on him." Ana whispered to her friends. "He's upset, he deserves to vent."

Kurt scoffed. "Ana, you don't honestly feel bad for him, you?" Ana opened her mouth, attempting to answer but she quickly closed it shut. She didn't really have an answer to that question. "Please, Puck slept with Santana! You shouldn't have an ounce of guilt for breaking up with him." Mercedes nodded in agreement.

"That guy is a jerk off, a complete douche bag. I though you knew that?" Mercedes added.

Ana picked at her jeans. "I don't know, guys. He seems genuinely sorry, doesn't he?"

"Who gives a shit?" Mercedes asked. "He CHEATED on you, Ana. That's completely unforgivable."

"You don't regret breaking up with him, right?" Kurt pressed. Mercedes and Kurt both stared at Ana, waiting for an answer.

"Ugh, this is so confusing!" She exasperated, running her fingers through her long dark hair. "I want to hate him, but my heart is still in love with him. It's like, I want to forgive him and forget about what he did, but I'll be a idiot if I do."

"Ana, you're just blinded by the hotness that is Noah Puckerman. He may look like a total babe on the outside, but on the inside, he's a cold heartless jerk that chews girls up and spits them out. I'm just sorry you had to find out this way." Kurt comforted, putting a pale hand on her arm.

"Seriously, just give it some time to sink in. You'll see his true colors soon enough." Mercedes concluded.

Ana gave a weak nod, a signal that she wanted to change to a topic that didn't make her mind spin.

"Um, Puck, that was good. That's the kind of song that we were looking for, thank you." Mr. Schue clapped, patting Puck on the back. Puck glanced around the room to Ana, and she immediately began to study the tiles on the floor.

"I meant every word." He claimed, putting down his guitar and heading towards Ana. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"No," Mercedes and Kurt replied in unison.

"Sure," Ana answered, standing up and following Puck to the hallway.

Once Puck was sure that they were outside, he closed the door behind them and leaned against the lockers. "Can we talk?"

"Aren't we doing that right now?" Ana pointed out, gesturing to the empty space surrounding them.

"Babe, I'm sorry, okay? I told you I was sorry."

"I know you're sorry."

"Then why the fuck did you do that?"

Ana cocked her head to the right. "Do what?"

"Sing about me to the whole glee club!" He exasperated, raising his fist to slam it into the lockers but slowly lowered it. "I thought you were more mature than that."

The wave of guilt of sadness that she felt for Puck was taken over by a new feeling of anger and frustration. "You fucking CHEATED on me, Puck! I'm aloud to act however the fuck I want to! You're the one who's being immature! I told you I wanted to break up, so are you just going to bug me until I take you back?" Ana glared at him, impatiently waiting for him to answer. But, of course Puck just crossed him arms over his chest and continued to pout.

"You are such an asshole!" She yelled, loud enough for everyone inside the choir room to hear her.

"At least I'm not a heartbreaking bitch!" He countered.

"You broke MY heart, Puck, not the other way around. I didn't just dump you for no reason, I dumped you because you SLEPT with SANTANA!"

Puck clenched his fingers together and began pacing back and forth through the hallway.

"Are we done now?" Ana asked, giving Puck her best death glare.

"Whatever." Puck rolled his hazel eyes and darted to the nearest exit.

"Dick," Ana muttered under her breath before going back to glee rehearsal.

_**Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. Sorry this chapter took a while to get up, I had to plan out what was going to happen. Those of you who are waiting for Ana to seek her revenge, she does do something pretty devious and bitchy in the next chapter. **_


	26. Ms Pillsberry Steps In

_**This chapter, and the rest of the story, take place a month after Chapter 25. Ana and Puck have been fighting a lot, and everyone's pretty fucking sick of it.**_

_**Puck's POV**_

**Ms. Pillsberry Steps In**

"COUNSELING?" Ana and Puck both exasperated. Puck continued to impatiently tap his foot on Mr. Schue's carpeted floor. Mr. Schue had kept them after school to tell them to take fucking conseling?

"You're kidding, right?" Ana asked Mr. Schue, crossing her arms tightly over her chest, and Puck couldn't help but steal a glance at her cleavage.

"No, Ana. Listen, I'm not saying that you _have_ to take these counseling sessions with Ms. Pillsberry, but think that it'd be really helpful." Mr. Schue reasoned, placing his hands on his desk. Ana snorted in disbelief and Puck gave an eye roll. "You're constant arguing has the entire glee club stressed!" He exasperated.

"Whatever, Mr. Schue." Puck muttered.

"This has gotten completely out of control!" Mr. Schue exclaimed and the large vein in his forehead began to pulsate, making Puck shudder. "Ana, you slashed all the tires on Puck's truck!"

Ana gave a snide smirk. "Did not!" She claimed, sticking her lips out in a slight pout. "It was only 2 tires, you caught me before I could do the rest." Puck narrowed his eyes at his ex.

Mr. Schue sighed deeply. "Guys, I can sense that there are some unresolved feelings between you two. I think it'd help if you talked it out."

"Talking's for pussies." Puck scoffed.

"Puck, language!" Mr. Schue scolded, but as Puck shrugged his shoulders Mr. Schue frustratedly ran his fingers through his over-gelled hair. "To be honest, glee needs you two to work together, I need you to work together. Your voices are both spectacular, and I'm sure that they compliment each other very well. If we're going to win sectionals this year, we need everyone to work as a team. That includes both of you." Mr. Schue gave them a knowing look.

"Fine, Mr. Schue." Ana groaned, sitting up in her chair. She looked to the side towards Puck. "I'm in if your in."

"Alright, but don't expect me to be happy about it." Puck grumbled.

"Great. You can start today." Mr. Schue said gleefully.

* * *

"No!" Ana shouted across stage to Ms. Pillsberry. Her voice echoed through the empty auditorium. "No way that I'm going to just fall and expect Puck to catch me."

Ms. Pillsberry gave Ana a sympathetic look but sternly nodded her head yes from her director chair. "Ana, if you want to make progress, than you're going to have to learn to trust Noah."

"Yeah, I'm not going to let you fall." Puck added, his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

"Like hell you won't!" Ana shrieked.

"Please, babe. Will you just fall? I want to get this over with just as much as you do. I'd fall myself but I'd squish you. " Puck reasoned.

"Fine!" Ana took a deep breath, but slowly let herself fall backwards.

"I got you." Puck stepped forward and easily caught Ana before she fell onto the floor.

"See!" Ms. Pillsberry clapped. "Now was that so hard?"

"Yes," Ana sarcastically whispered before easing herself from Puck's cradling arms.

Puck laughed before getting back to his "this is a waste of my precious time" glare that he'd had on before.

"Now, it's time for our next exercise now that we've gotten trust down. Let's talk about what you guys are feeling, and I don't want you to hold back." Ms. Pillsberry warned. "Noah, why don't you go first?"

"I told Mr. Schue this before, talking's for pussies." He dead-panned.

"I'll go first." Ana offered. She turned herself so that she was facing Puck. "I just want to tell you that I think you've been acting really immature lately."

"What the f-?" Puck asked, but Ms. Pillsberry cut him off.

"Shh," she ordered. "Let Ana talk."

Ana shot Puck a glare for interrupting her. "But, I've been acting pretty bad too." She concluded, folding her arms over her chest.

"And…" Ms. Pillsberry offered, gesturing for Ana to keep going.

She let out a huff. "And I'm sorry." She said truthfully.

Puck grinned victoriously. He'd finally got Ana to say she was wrong. "Noah?" Ms. Pillsberry asked Puck. "Do you have anything that you would like to say to Ana?"

Reluctantly, Puck spoke up, "yeah I guess. I'm really sorry, Ana. For everything. For all the shi-" Puck stopped himself when he saw Ms. Pillsberry's "language!" glare. "For all the _stuff,"_ he corrected, "that I made you go through."

Ana smiled. "Thank you, Puck. That means a lot."

"That's great, guys!" Ms. Pillsberry enthused, her doe-eyes widening. "We've made a lot of progress today, but before you go, I want one more thing."

"What?" Ana and Puck asked at the same time.

"I want you to hug it out," Ms. Pillsberry answered. "All couples-counseling should end in hugs, even if the people in it aren't a couple."

Before Puck could object, Ana walked over to where he was standing and pulled him into a hug. Puck returned the embrace, wrapping his arms around his ex's figure and he suddenly remembered how much he missed being close to her.

But as soon as it began, it ended and Ana pulled away. "Bye Ms. Pillsberry, bye Puck." She called as she raced out of the auditorium.

"Bye," Puck muttered before grabbing his bag and slowly shuffling out the exit.

Opening the heavy metal door let a cold burst of air smack Puck in the face as he attempted to leave school."Fuckin' freezing," he grumbled, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. He turned a corner to walk to his cold truck that awaited him and he saw Ana standing in the back parking lot, shivering as she glanced impatiently at her phone.

"You not have a ride?" Puck approached, shuffling to where Ana was.

"No, I do. Karofsky's supposed to be picking me up." She responded, still looking at her phone. Puck had forgotten about Karofsky, apparently him and Ana'd been going out for a few weeks.

"You still dating that douche?" He asked, not bothering to cover up the ting of hatred for the jock in his tone.

"He's not a douche," she declared, "and yeah I'm dating him."

"Well, since the _non-douche _isn't here yet," he said, earning a playful eye roll from Ana, "do you want me to give you a ride?"

"That's okay, he said he would be here in a few minutes, so I'll just wait."

"I'll wait with you," Puck offered, taking a seat on the curb that was in front of them.

"You don't have to do that, Puck. It's freezing outside." Ana said, sitting down next to him.

"A little cold never hurt anybody. Besides, I won't forgive myself if I leave you out here to freeze without a ride."

Ana smiled. "That's really sweet. Thank you."

Before Puck could bring up a topic that they could talk about, Karofsky's loud, clattering SUV pulled up in front of them.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Puckerman?" Karofsky sneered, rolling down his window.

"I had counseling with him." Ana answered smoothly before walking to the passenger's door.

"What for?" He ordered, still glaring at Puck.

"Don't worry 'bout it, babe." Ana comforted, buckling herself.

"I'll be the judge of that." Karofsky grumbled. "Just remember, Puckerman, if you try anything, I can and will kick your ass."

Puck scoffed. "Really? 'Cause that worked so well last time." Puck said sarcastically, refering to his punch that he'd thrown a few weeks ago.

Karofsky let out a low deep growl and attempted to get out of the car, but Ana placed a gloved hand on his chest. "Stop." She ordered.

"What the fuck ever." Karofsky muttered turning up the heavy metal music that was blaring through the car.

"Thanks for waiting with me, Puck. I'll see you tomorrow at school." Ana grinned her glistening white teeth at Puck. Before Puck could say goodbye again, Karofsky stepped on the gas pedal and sped out of the parking lot.

"What an ass." Puck snarled before retreating to his truck.


	27. No Means No

_**So... I've been really happy with the amount of reviews that I'm getting per chapter :)**__** You're really helping me get my chapters up faster! Thanks so much. I wanted to give you a drama-filled and exciting chapter, because I'm leaving for winter break on Wednesday and I won't be back for a week. This basically means that I won't have computer access and another chapter won't be posted for 2 weeks, instead of one. Sorry! This chapter is a bit more mature, so don't say I didn't warn you. Ana's POV**_

**No Means No**

"Will you hurry UP?" Ana whined impatiently. "It's freezing out here!" She called to her boyfriend as he continued to converse with his fellow football players, leaving her to wait in the chilling winter air.

"Stop your bitching and go inside then!" He yelled back, obviously annoyed.

Ana rolled her eyes and walked to where Karofsky was standing. "Well," she said, looping her fingers around Karofsky's, "I wanted to walk in with my boyfriend."

Karofsky rudely pulled away. "Well," he mimicked, "he's busy right now. Look!" He commanded, pointing to a pretty blonde that was walking down the side walk towards them. "There's Brittany, why don't cha go bother her." The rest of the football players laughed in agreement.

She clenched her jaw tightly, but strode towards Brittany. She was warmly greeted by the Cheerio and soon saw that Brittany was accompanied by Quinn.

"Hi, Ana!" Brittany exclaimed pulling Ana into a hug. "Where's Karofsky?" She asked, confused.

"He's being a dick." She grumbled, although when she saw Quinn and Brittany's disappointed faces, she quickly put on a fake smile. "But, whatever. Let's just go." She insisted, pulling them towards the front door of the party-house.

The three girls linked arms and paraded to the crowded doorway. They were let in immediately and offered a plastic red cup with a suspicious clear liquid in it, to which Quinn declined but Ana and Brittany graciously accepted.

"Sam!" Quinn exclaimed, leaving her friends and running to the opposite corner to greet her bleach-blonde boyfriend.

"Santana!" Brittany blurted, before she too left Ana to go greet her already drunken friend. Once again, Ana was left by herself. Sighing, she downed half of the mysterious liquid and immediately pursed her lips to the drink's strong flavor. It didn't taste good going down her throat, but she didn't see any other drink options at the moment and she was in desperate need of a relief.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Ana had taken a seat on the couch and started downing drinks. Before she knew it, she was on her seventh cup. Whatever the drink was, it hurt like hell to go down but eventually it gave her body a relaxed feeling once the pain had subsided. She was watching the hyper-active teenagers bop around the room, most of them completely ignoring the fact that she was even there.

"Hey baby," she heard a deep voice slur from her left. She felt the plop of a body sitting next to her and a thick arm being placed around her shoulders. She glanced to the direction of the voice and saw her drunken boyfriend goofily smiling at her.

"Fuck off," she grumbled, taking another gulp from her new cup.

"C'mon baby," he cooed nuzzling his mouth into her neck, but Ana quickly turned away. "Don't be like that." He pleaded.

Ana rolled her eyes but kissed the top of his head, telling him that he was forgiven. She wasn't in the mood to be mad at anyone right now, and besides, the memory of what Karofsky did to piss her off was slowing fading away.

"Why do you have to be such a jackoff to me in front of your friends?" She bluntly asked, taking another gulp.

"What? I'm not a jack off!" He claimed, playing with the button on her jeans.

"Stop it," she ordered, swatting his hand away.

"You know you like it," he smirked. He managed to stand up off the couch and pulled Ana up with him. "Let's go," Karofsky said, pressing his lips onto hers. "I wanna see what's under this sexy shirt of yours," he declared, sliding the strap of her tank top off her shoulder.

Ana pulled her shoulder back. "No," she answered.

"Stop being such a little bitch," Karofsky dead-panned. When he saw Ana's hurt look her gave her an unconvincing, "kidding. But for real babe, let's go get a room." Before she could even respond, he dragged her towards the staircase. Ana, reluctantly followed him, bumping into a few partiers on her way up.

That was when her head began to swirl, her headache pounding to the beat of the blaring house-music. Her palms became sweaty, and she realized that there was nowhere she would rather be than snuggled in her warm blankets in her bed, but Karofsky's gruff hand tipping her head up removed her from her thoughts.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" He demanded, his small eyes narrowed.

"Nothing," she mumbled, glancing at the walls next to them.

"Then stop pouting." He ordered. He grasped her forearm and dragged her up the remaining steps. Karofsky left Ana alone in search for a room, and after stumbling upon three occupied, he found one that was empty. "Ana!" He called to her, signaling for her to go to him. Ana stared at him blankly for a few seconds before slowly shuffling her feet to the room.

As soon as she stepped close enough for Karofsky to touch her, he tugged her into the room and turned on the lights. The fluorescent bulbs flooded the room with light, illuminating the white and yellow cot. Once Karofsky saw the bed, he pushed Ana onto it.

The shove startled Ana, and she sat up only to witness Karofsky pull off his long-sleeved shirt and reveal a thick but surprisingly toned chest spotted with patches of curly brown hair. He then straddled Ana, leaned them both back and placing kisses on her neck and collarbone.

While she knew Karofsky found this situation completely arousing, she couldn't help but feel the opposite. Instead of the kisses feeling spontaneous and romantic, like she remembered Puck's did, his lips were cracked and rubbed against her skin. His hands felt cold and sweaty on her bare skin, not at all like Puck's ever did. "_Fuck!"_ She screamed to herself. "_Why the hell do you keep thinking about him? You two are OVER, O-_VER!"

"Uh," Karofsky moaned into her shoulder. "Baby, you're so fucking hot." He moved his beefy hand to unbutton her jeans.

"No," she ordered, moving his hand upwards.

She could feel Karofsky roll his eyes but he went back to caressing her neck. "_Wait,"_ she continued to argue in her inner thoughts, "_there must be a reason you're thinking about Puck now. Ana, you're not over him. This isn't fair to Karofsky, you just need to go home." _Ana silently agreed, so she attempted to get up.

"I need to go home," she said.

And the last response that Ana ever would've thought would come out of Karofsky was exactly what his reply was. "No," he breathed.

"What?" She asked, stunned. He must've not heard her right. "Karofsky, I need to go home." She repeated, trying to sit upwards. But as soon as she tried to, Karofsky forcefully pushed her back down.

"And I said no, now shut the fuck up and let me get back to my business."

Ana's mouth opened and closed, like a fish gulping for water. "I said stop, now let me go." She ordered, pushing his hand away from her stomach.

"No, god dammit," he muttered again. Ana continued to wrestle with his hands in attempt to get up and after a few minutes, Karofsky just grumbled out of frustration and pinned Ana's arms above her head.

"Fuck, Ana. I've been with you for, like, three weeks and you've barely even let me touch your boobs! I'm so sick of this shit, I have fucking needs. Now, I'm gonna get what I want, so either shut your fucking mouth and deal with it or you can continue to be a little bitch and make this a lot more difficult than it has to be."

Again, Ana's face froze up from being so stunned. "No!" She screamed, attempting to jerk away from Karofsky, but his grip on her was much too strong. "Stop it, stop it!"

Karofsky sighed, but just decided to ignore Ana's pleas.

"Stop it! Stop it! Somebody, please help me!" She begged, still attempting to push Karofsky's heavy body off of her.

"Shut the fuck up!" He ordered, taking one of his meaty hands off her arm only to bring it up and backhand her in the face. Again, Ana was in complete shock and felt the burning sensation on her cheek. Ana whimpered at the pain and tears started to run down her face.

Karofsky laughed menacingly, getting some sort of sick pleasure out of her pain. He let one hand roam her body freely, while the other held both of her arms together to keep her from moving. "Unless you want me to hurt you again, then I suggest you stop screaming and just let me do my work." With that, he traced his fingertips along her torso until they reached the top of her jeans.

"Please!" Ana screeched, kicking her legs. "Let me go! Somebody, HELP!" Karofsky glared at her again, but mockingly stuck his ear out to listen. After a few moments when nobody replied, Karofsky smirked.

"Bitch, no one can hear you." He laughed. Determined to get someone's attention, she let out a blood-curling scream.

Karofsky raised his free hand again and brought it down on her face with tremendous force. "When I tell you to shut up," he growled, "then you shut the fuck up." Ana let out another cry from the throbbing pain on her now rosy red cheek. She could feel blood from her lip trickling down her chin.

Ana squeezed her eyes close, now hoping that this pain would just end. She tried to picture herself in a different situation, _any_ situation that would be better than this one. Clenching her fists together, she tried to pretend she was at home, safe and sound. But nothing she did could make her forget that Karofsky was violating her, she was completely and utterly helpless and no one could hear her screaming.

Just as she was about to give up all hope, she heard the door slam open. A familiar, and pissed off sounding, voice rang out from the doorway: "What the fuck are you doing to her?"


	28. Mano y Mano

_**Puck's POV**_

**Mano y Mano**

When Puck saw Karofsky straddling and pinning Ana, _his _Ana, to the bed, Puck was pissed. When Puck saw Ana's one rosy red cheek, her bleeding lip, and the handprint and marscara on her face, to say that he was completely and utterly fucking livid would've been an understatement.

"What the fuck are you doing her?" Puck yelled at Karofsky, who was fumbling with the button on Ana's pants with one hand and still managing to keep her hands above her head with the other.

Karofsky looked up, growled, and ordered, "get the hell out of here, Puckerman."

Ana's eyes, that had been squeezed tightly shut prior to Puck's arrival, opened wide and a pleading look appeared on her face. "Puck," she cried, "please, please help me." A new batch of tears started to stream down her face.

Puck definitely didn't need to be told twice. He lunged at Karofsky, pulling him off Ana and throwing him to the ground, making the Neanderthal land with a great _thump. _Karofsky made a loud groaning noise before slowly pulling himself off the ground. But before Karofsky could even stand up, Puck knocked him back down to the ground again with a powerful punch to the face.

Karofsky's head hit the floor hard, but he got back up much quicker this time and attempted to pounce forward at Puck. Normally, Karofsky being a good 75 pounds bigger than Puck and a few inches taller, he would have easily taken Puck down. But Puck's entire body was pulsing with adrenaline, so as Karofsky was jumping, Puck took another swing at him, sending him to the ground again.

Out of the corner of Puck's eye, he saw Karofsky and Ana slowly start to get up. Ana cautiously walked over to where he was standing and placed a shaking hand on his shoulder. "Okay, Puck, that's enough. Can we please go?" She said, pushing Puck towards the doorway.

"That pussy's not going anywhere. C'mon Puckerman, let's settle the score already. Me against you, mano y mano." Karofsky grumbled, cracking his knuckles. Puck let out a low growl and stepped toward the other jock.

"Stop it, please." Ana whimpered, still pulling on Puck's arm. "Puck, let's go."

"Shut the fuck up, bitch. This don't involve you." Karofsky spat at Ana. Her grip on Puck's arm tightened but she reluctantly closed her mouth.

"Don't you dare fucking talk to her like that." Puck said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah?" Karofsky challenged, "and what the fuck are you gonna do 'bout it?" Nostrils flaring, Puck took at final step towards Karofsky and swung at the boy with his free hand. Ana let out a gasp and Karofsky fell down again, making another _thump._

"Now we can go." Puck said to Ana, taking her arm and leading her towards the door.

* * *

The car ride to Puck's house was quite, which he absolutely despised. But he really couldn't think of anything to fill the silence with, he didn't know what to say to Ana. He'd never known anybody that'd been in this type of a situation before. What the hell was he supposed to say to her? The other problem was, he didn't know what had happened. He hadn't seen anything besides Karofsky straddling her and the bleeding lip, he didn't know what else Karofsky'd done to her. He didn't know if he should really risk Ana being pissed at him in order to find out what happened.

Once Puck'd pulled into his driveway, he killed the engine and cleared his throat. "You wanna stay here?" He asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"If-if I can, yeah." Ana quietly responded, rubbing her sweaty palms on her jeans.

Puck nodded, understanding. "Ana, are you okay?" He asked, but immediatley realized how stupid it was to ask.

"No, not really."

"I'm so sorry, babe."

"I am too."

* * *

"You sure you don't want anything?" Puck asked Ana again, who was lying in his bed.

"I'm sure." She answered sleepily.

"No food? Water? Nothing?" Puck asked again, comfortingly stroking her forearm.

"Yeah," she said.

"Okay," he said as he brushed the hair off of her forehead and got off the bed. "Night."

"Wait," she said, pulling on Puck's arm. "Where are you going? This is your bed."

"I thought you might wanna have it to yourself."

Ana bit her now swollen lip. "Well, can you stay here with me? Just until I fall asleep, please."

Puck sat back down and placed his arm around her. "Sure, sweetie. No problem."

Ana gave him a weak smile, "thank you." Puck put his legs on the bed and closed his eyes. As he was about to fall asleep, he felt Ana position herself so that her back was touching his chest and his arm was over her shoulder so that he was craddling her.

Puck couldn't help but smirk and whisper a quite, "I love you, babe."


	29. Morning After

_**I'm so so sooo sorry that this took me so long to post. This was extremely difficult to write and I'm not really happy with it. The story's coming to an end and I hope that I can make these last few chapters better than the rest. Ana's POV**_

**Morning After**

The bright sunlight burned Ana's eyes as she slowly opened them Sunday morning. If the time on the alarm clock next to her was right, it was 7:40 a.m. Taking in her surroundings, she noticed that she wasn't in her lilac room, laying on her comfy queen sized bed, but instead she was in Puck's room.

"What the fuck?" She muttered as she eased herself off the bed. But she was stopped by a limp arm laying on top of her. Still confused and groggy, she weakly shifted over to see who the arm belonged to. And of course, it was Puck's. She was puzzled by the situation that she was in, she sat up on the bed, ran her fingers through her tangled hair and tried to remember what had happened last night.

Suddenly, a image flashed into her mind of Puck punching the _shit _out of Karofsky. Increasingly confused, she tried to remember anything that had happened last night, and soon, she made a mental list:

1. She went to a party last night and had a shit ton to drink.

2. She drank because Karofsky was being an asshole.

3. He came back, all apologetic, and convinced her to come up to a room.

4. Then they got up in the room and she started thinking about Puck.

5. When she told Karofsky that she wanted to stop, he told her no.

6. He slapped her (Ana felt the dried blood on her lip and shuddered.)

7. Puck came into the room and got Karofsky off of her.

8. Puck beat the hell out of Karofsky and then took Ana to his house.

9. She was terrified and really shaken up, so she asked Puck to lay in his bed with her.

Then, she drew a blank. Had they done anything? Would Puck actually _try_ anything after that had just happened to her? No, of course not. Puck wasn't a big enough pervert to make the moves on a girl who'd almost been raped by her boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend, she corrected herself.

Wow, _rape._ The word made Ana's blood run cold. Is that what had happened last night? She really didn't know. Rape was such a serious and a scary word. It was used by doctors and actors on _Law & Order. _She never would've thought that the word would apply to her life. But, it didn't. Karofsky didn't _rape _her, he just went outside her comfort zone, that's all.

The sound of Puck stirring in the bed and his lips smacking broke Ana from her inner thoughts. "Shit," she whispered to herself. "I've gotta get out of here." Quietly, she moved her legs out from underneath the sheets and placed Puck's arm next to him. She contemplated leaving a note, telling him that she was going to get home okay and thanking him for all that he'd done, but decided that it was best if she just left. Placing a soft kiss on his forehead, Ana gathered her things and tip-toed out the door.

* * *

As Ana stepped out of her black Pruis and onto the parking lot's asphalt Monday morning, she instantly yearned for home. But, she reasoned with herself, sooner or later she was going to have to face everybody. It was better sooner than later.

Taking a deep cleansing breath of air, she shuffled her feet to the glass doors of McKinley and cautiously opened them. The second she walked into the hallway, she could literally _feel_ all the cold hard stares of the people surrounding her.

"Oh good lord," she said, rolling her eyes at a specific group of freshman girls who were gawking at her, whispering.

Ana was about to go over to the girls and ask them what was so goddamn interesting, but she was intersected by a Cheerio who was blocking her path. "What?" Ana grumbled to the girl.

"I was just going to come and talk to you." Santana claimed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fucking fantastic." Ana said sarcastically. "Why do you care?"

"Well, everyone's talking about what happened on Saturday with you and Karofsky. I was just wondering if you needed to talk to anyone about it."

"I don't. And if I did, you'd be the _last _person I'd come to." Ana swerved around the other Latina . She felt bad about being a bitch, but there was no way she was going to spill out all over her feelings to the girl Puck cheated on her with. She was halfway to homeroom when she was stopped by another person.

"Ana," Karofsky said, pulling her to the side of the hallway.

"Yeah?" She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"You didn't, ya didn't tell anyone about Saturday, did you?"

Ana gulped. "No, but I'm pretty sure everyone already knows. I didn't tell-" Ana was distracted and stopped mid-sentence by Finn storming towards them.

"Don't _touch_ her." Finn ordered, pushing Karofsky into the row of lockers.

"Chill the fuck out, Hudson. I can do whatever I want, it's a free country." Karofsky claimed, narrowing his eyes at the giant.

"You touch her, and I swear to god I'll-" Finn started, backing Karofsky into the lockers again.

"Finn, calm down," Ana interrupted, pulling his arm, "please. Let's just go." Finn gave Karofsky another menacing glare, but followed Ana.

"Thanks, Finn, that was really sweet." Ana said once they were out of ear shot of Karofsky.

"No problem, if he tries to talk to you again, just say the word and I'll kick his ass."

Ana couldn't help but chuckle at Finn's sudden toughness. "So, uh," Finn stuttered, turning a corner. "Somebody wants to talk to you."

"I really don't feel like talking to anyone right now."

"Well," Finn stopped and gestured to Puck who was now standing in front of them, hands shoved in his pockets.

"I gotta go," Ana said, darting to her left, but Puck grabbed her hand before she could leave.

"We really need to talk, babe." Puck said, turning Ana towards himself and interlacing their fingers. Ana nervously bit her lip and hesitantly agreed, following Puck towards the nearest exit and onto a narrow row of bleachers. Puck sat down on the bench, motioning for Ana to take a seat too. "Sweetie, what happened on Saturday night? What the hell did Karofsky do to you?"

"I don't remember," she said, her voice beginning to crack.

"Try to remember for me, Ana." Puck said, pulling her into a comforting one-armed hug.

Ana took a deep breath and let herself fall into Puck's arms. She suddenly felt safe, secure and she told every detail that she could remember of Saturday night. After she had finished she let out a sigh of relief, followed by a few tears.

"I'm gonna kill that fucker." Puck muttered under his breath while his finger stroked her forearm.

"Please, babe, can we just talk about something else?" Ana asked, wiping her tears away.

"Sure, after you answer one more question." Puck said, shifting his body so that Ana was resting on his chest.

"What?" She groaned.

"Are you gonna tell anyone?"

"Santana told me everyone already knows. But I wasn't planning on telling anyone."

"Not even your grandma, or the police?"

Ana turned around suddenly to look at Puck. "Why the hell would I tell them?"

"Don't you want Karofsky to be punished for what he did?"

She shrugged slightly, and muttered, "not really."

"What?" Puck exclaimed, obviously enraged. "He fucking _raped _you Ana. He-"

"No!" Ana screamed, cutting him off. "No he _didn't_. Don't say that word to me _ever _again, okay?"

The pissed-off look on Puck's face morphed into a worried and confused look. "But he would've, babe. If I hadn't come in there, he _would've._"

"How do you know that?"

"Because I _know_ douche bags like him. He would've done anything to get what he wants."

"Whatever, I'm not telling anyone about what happened. And you'd better not either."

"But, Ana-"

"I'm serious, Puck. All I want to do is forget about this."

Puck took his hand off of her leg and placed it on her cheek. "I'm sorry. It's just- it makes me _sick_ to think that _anyone _would ever harm you like that. I'd never forgive myself if anyone hurt you, I love you too much."

"You love me?" Ana asked meekly.

He smiled his charming smile and said, "of course I do, babe. I'm in love with you, I never stopped." The last comment made Ana's bronze cheeks flush a rosy red.

"I love you too," Ana whispered, pressing her lips against Puck's. Their lips fit perfectly together, almost like they were made for each other.

"Wait," Puck said, pulling back. "We can't do this."

"Why not?"

Puck opened his mouth, but closed it again as he struggled to find an answer.

Ana rolled her eyes and stood up off of Puck's lap. "Fuck you," she said between gritted teeth before leaving Puck by himself.


	30. Is it too Late to Apologize?

_**Okay, let me start off by thanking **_**mik**_** for telling me to delete chapter 30. It wasn't really a good idea, and I shouldn't have posted it. Secondly, I wanna give a humongous thank you to **_**megamatchmaker **_**for giving me the idea for this chapter and proof-reading it! I wouldn't be posting it right now if it wasn't for you. Thanks a bunch doll!**_

_**Also, I wanna apologize to all my readers for the flip-flopping. I've deleted chapter 30, and I want you to pretend like it never happened. So right now, Puck's on the bleachers being a dumbass and Ana's leaving. Again, I'm really really sorry! **_

_**By now, I'm thinking that you want me to stop rambling and get on with the story. Which I will do. Starting, now! Puck's POV**_

**Is it too Late to Apologize?**

"Oh, shit," Puck grumbled to himself before hopping off the cold bleacher and chasing after Ana. Puck ran at a fast pace, but it took him a while to catch up with her. "Baby, please stop!," Puck yelled, grabbing her arm.

Hastily, Ana turned around, a mixed look of rage and hurt on her face. "What the hell do you want?"

"To talk to you," Puck exasperated.

"Well, I'm done talking to you," she spat before turning her back to him.

"Then just listen," he said, turning her back around.

Ana let out a huff, but reluctantly put her hand on her hip and waited for Puck to talk. Puck cleared his throat, "it's not that I don't wanna be with you, babe. That's not it. It's just that I care about you too much."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "That's bullshit, Puck. Bull-_shit_."

"No it's not! I don't want you to feel like I'm taking advantage of you." Ana opened he mouth to talk again, but Puck put a finger to her lip. "I'm in love with you, Ana. No matter what I do, I can't stop thinking about you. You are the best person I've ever met, you're so kind and sweet and generous and funny and talented and gorgeous and so god damn lovable and just _amazing. _It killed me to see you with Karofsky, he's one of the biggest douche bags in the world, next to me. And I _knew_ that he was going to hurt you. I can't believe I didn't do anything to stop it," he clenched his fist, attempting to avoid punching the closest thing.

Ana gave Puck a pleading look, but let him continue. "I could've done something to stop it, I could've made you break up with him before. Before he hurt you. But I didn't, and I'm probably never going to be able to live that down."

"You did enough," Ana interrupted. "You're my knight shining armor."

Puck cupped Ana's cheek in his hand and brought it up to his face until their foreheads touched. Puck had never noticed it before, but Ana's mouth smelled like a mixture of mint and cherries. He decided that this mix was his new favorite smell. "I love you, Ana."

Her mouth turned into a smile. "I love you, too." The tension in the air melted away and Puck slowly closed the space in between them. The familiar sensation of kissing Ana took Puck away from reality and into oblivion. Where the only thing that matter was keeping Ana as close to him for as long as humanely possible. After a few seconds of peaceful bliss, Ana pulled away. "But, I can't be with you." Puck could literally feel his heart being torn apart.

His eyebrows knitted together. "Why not?"

Ana began to pull away. "Puck, you've put me through hell and back, you know that, right?" Puck nodded. "I don't wanna ever have to go through that shit again."

"Baby, I promise it won't ever happen again. I'll take care of you, I'll treat you right this time."

Ana's jaw clenched together. "How do I know that?"

This question stumped Puck. How _was_ she supposed to know she could trust him? Her lips pursed. "I love you, Puck. But, I think that right now, it's best for me just to be single." He could she the tears dripping down her face. He could tell that it pained her as much to say it as it pained him to hear it. Ana gave him a soft kiss on the forehead, whispered good-bye and then headed back to school.

Puck's face felt hot. He suddenly felt uncomfortable in his own skin. His head was spinning and his heart felt like it was about ready to fall out of his ass. His stomach was turning, like he was gonna be sick. Ana had come back to him for about 5 seconds, then she was ripped right out from under his arms. He was so close, so fucking close to getting her back, but he'd failed.

She didn't think she could trust him. She thought he'd hurt her again. It was bullshit, total and complete bullshit. She _could _trust him, he was sure of it. As far as Puck could tell, there was only one thing left to do. He had to win her back. He just _had _to.

* * *

Puck rang the doorbell next to the thick wooden door that led into Ana's house at about 7 o'clock Wednesday night. He nervously awaited on the cobblestone pathway until the door was opened by Ms. Rivera. Her wrinkly tan face held a questioning expression.

"Noah? What are you doing here?," she asked, arms folded across her chest.

"Hi Ms. Rivera. Is Ana here?," he questioned.

"Yes," she responded with her thin lips pursed. A few pregnant seconds passed and Puck shifted his weight back and forth on his feet.

"Well, can I talk to her?," he emphasized and when he saw the cold expression still plastered on Ms. Rivera's face, he added a, "please?"

"Fine," she answered, swinging the door open to let him in. "She's in her room. Please knock before you just barge in."

Puck couldn't help but roll his eyes slightly. How disrespectful did this lady think he was? "Of course, ma'am. I wouldn't _dream _of opening an occupied room without knocking."

Ms. Rivera narrowed her eyes, "watch your sarcasm, Noah." She gave him another quick look-over before leaving him alone to find Ana.

"Abuela? Who's at the door?" Puck heard Ana call from upstairs.

"It's me, Ana," Puck responded. He saw Ana appear on the spiral staircase, she looked confused. She didn't look upset, so Puck knew he was off to a good start.

"What are you doing here, Puck?"

"I brought you these," Puck said, revealing a beautiful bouquet filled with red roses, purple lilacs, yellow daises and some other pretty-looking flowers that he had absolutely no idea were called from behind his back.

Ana took a few hesitant steps toward him. "Why?"

"I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry again. And give you these."

She leaned over and took the bouquet, holding the flowers to her nose. "They are beautiful, Puck."

"Yeah. I thought you'd like them, since red and yellow and purple are you favorite colors. And I also got you this," he added, grabbing a hastily wrapped present from his back pocket.

Ana gave Puck another questioning look, but took the present from Puck's hand. "Sorry if it doesn't look too good. I tried to wrap it myself and it got crumpled and ripped and, yeah."

"That's so sweet," she said while carefully opening the present. Once the wrapping paper was torn off, Ana let out a gasp. "The Notebook?"

Puck nodded. "It's your favorite movie. I was thinking that maybe you'd want to watch it with me Friday night? We could grab some dinner."

The smile on Ana's face quickly faded. "Puck," she whimpered.

"Please, Ana? I know you felt something during that kiss. You said you still loved me. And I know I love you. You said you didn't want to be with anyone right now, but now that you've had some time to think about it, maybe you've changed your mind."

"I haven't. I'm sorry, but I don't think I can go out with you. This was really sweet, babe. But," her voice cracking, "I don't think I can accept it." She handed back the flowers and movie.

"No, keep it," Puck insisted, his heart felt like it was breaking again. "Bye, Ana." Puck turned around to leave, but stopped once he got to the door. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why can't you just go out with me? Just once? And if you don't have a kick-ass time, I promise I'll leave you alone."

Ana bit on her ruby red lips. "Puck, please, don't make me say it."

"Say what?"

"That I can't be with you!," she shouted, running her fingers through her thick hair. " I can't be near you without wanting to hug you and kiss you and forgive you for everything. Every time I see you, my heart aches. I want you _so _much Puck. So much it _hurts _me. But I can't be with you!"

"But why, Ana? _Why_ can't you be with me? Just tell me, and I'll go," Puck pleaded.

"Because!," she yelled again, but her voice broke. "Because I just can't." Puck opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped by Ana putting her hand up. "Please Puck, please, will you just leave?"

Puck put his hands up in defeat, left, and slammed the door behind him.

"Wait!," Ana screamed from inside the house. The door opened again and a distraught Ana stood in the doorway. "Wait, Puck."

He ran his fingers through his mowhawk. "What?"

Ana ran towards him and crushed her lips to his. The act took Puck by surprise, but he immediately complied, grabbing Ana and latching her legs onto his waist. After a few minutes of heavy making out, Ana slowly pulled away. "I'm sorry Puck. I'm _so _god damn sorry. I'm done playing this stupid game."

"What game?"

"Where I pretend that I don't still have feelings for you, that I don't want to be with you. But I do, I want to be with you, baby."

Puck flashed his classic, All-American smile. "Ana, being with you would make me the happiest fucking guy in the world."

Ana gave an equally stunning smile. "I love you Puck. Being your girlfriend made me happier than I've been in such a long time. I love you, I love you, I love you," with each 'I love you,' she planted another kiss on Puck's cheek. "Can you please forgive me for being so stubborn?"

"Of course, _mi amor."_

"Mi amor? You've learned Spanish? The last time I checked, the only Spanish word you knew was _taco." _

"Puckerone is full of surprises, baby girl."

Ana grinned and playfully slapped Puck on the chest, "you're such a dork."

"You gotta love me."

"Don't worry, I do."

* * *

With Puck and Ana getting back together, glee club finally felt right again. The disputes were settled, and although a few of the glee girls were uneasy about Ana letting Puck off so easy, they _usually_ kept it to themselves. But in the end, it didn't really matter what every one else wanted or thought because Puck and Ana were happy, and that was all that mattered.

"Puck? Ana? Don't you have something you wanted to perform?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"Hells yeah, Mr. Schue," Puck replied, him and Ana grabbing their guitars. "You ready, babe?"

"You bet I am," she smiled. They both took their stages in the center of the choir room, and began to play.

"_I really hate to let this moment go. Touching your skin and your hair falling slow. When a goodbye kiss, feels like this," _Puck sang.

"_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?," _they both harmonized. "_Don't you wanna hold each other tight? Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight? Don't you wanna stay here a little while? We can make forever feel this way, don't you wanna stay?"_

"_Let's take it slow, I don't wanna move too fast. I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last. When you're on this high, it's a sad goodbye," _Ana sang.

"_Don't you wanna stay here a little while? Don't you wanna hold each other tight? Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight? Don't you wanna stay here a little while. We can make forever feel this way, don't you wanna stay-ay?" _

"_Oh yeah!," _Ana belted out,

"_Oh it feels so perfectly, baby, " _Puck chimed in.

"_That it feels so perfectly-ay," _she echoed.

"_Don't you wanna stay here, a little while?," _they both sang. "_Don't you wanna stay here a little while. Don't you wanna hold each other tight? Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight-ight? Don't you wanna stay here a little while? We can make forever feel this way. Don't you wanna stay-ay? Yeah."_

"_Don't you wanna stay-ay?," _Ana belted again.

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah," _they sang in perfect harmony, "_yeah, yeah, yeah." _Before Ana and Puck could finish their last few notes on their guitars, the gleeks were giving standing ovations and roaring applause.

Mr. Schue stepped away from the chairs and into center stage. "Let's hear it for Puck and Ana!"

A few more shouts of encouragement were shouted, including a whoop from Mercedes, a fist pump from Mike and a critical but constructive "the last note was a little sharp," from Rachel.

Puck put his arms around Ana and kissed the top of her head. "You were perfect, baby."

"Whatever, Rach's right, the last note was sharp," Ana fussed.

"Berry's a lame-o. Don't listen to a word she says."

She grinned, "really?"

"You were amazing."

"_We _were amazing," she corrected.

"Thanks for sharing that with us, guys. It was awesome," Mr. Schue interjected.

The two teens smiled and took their seats. "You guys, that's exactly what I was talking about when I told you that we needed an anthem. Did you hear how they-," Mr. Schue droned on. Although neither Puck nor Ana was listening to a word he said.

"I love you, Puck," Ana whispered.

"I love you too, babe."

_**And that's the end!**_

_**Don't You Wanna Stay? Jason Aldean ft. Kelly Clarkson**_


	31. Epilouge

_**Hey readers! I just wanted to let you know that I've written a sequel to this story. It's called **__**The Story of Us **__**and it's of course about Puck and Ana. So if you want to know what happens to Puck and Ana after this story, go read it! **_


End file.
